Betrayal
by Kaito Kuroba's Mistress
Summary: Alice has a vision of Bella and who? She doesn't know, she can't see werewolves. Edward sees firsthand. Victoria has a power? It has Bella crying. WAIT! BELLA has powerS! -Then again...It's not so bad. And I'd have her for the rest of eternity.-
1. Double Date?

**I must be a random person...because I just said, "Hey! I'm gonna write a story! About Edward and Bella! And all these other people! YAYYY!!!" Yeah. So...here it is, I guess...**

_Bella_

I was sitting on my bed, reading _Wuthering Heights_, when Charlie called up to me from downstairs. I sighed and walked slowly out of my room and down the stairs, being careful not to trip, and saw Jacob Black and Edward Cullen standing there, glaring at each other. Charlie went into the living room to watch TV.

If looks could kill, they'd both be dead; Even if one is a vampire and one is a fast-healing werewolf.

"Oh, gosh. Guys, what did you do?"I said. They hated each other...so why would they be standing here, together?

"Bella, you really can't just have one supernatural creature in your lifetime?"Edward asked, looking at me now, with his beautiful golden eyes.

"What happened?"I asked again, feeling exasperated. Sometimes they could act like little boys fighting over a toy, and I would have to be the mother.

"Your _boyfriend_ was invading my thoughts. What were _you_ doing at a grocery store anyway?"Jacob said. I still didn't have a clue what was going on.

"I wasn't invading your thoughts. I heard 'Bella' and I had to listen. I didn't believe you were that..._graphic_-minded,"Edward retorted.

"Just tell me what happened!"I repeated angrily, not wanting to really know what my werewolf friend might have been thinking.

"I, well, I sort of told Jacob...not to think those things,"Edward mumbled.

"Oh, yes,"Jacob scoffed, "I wish! You attacked me!!"

I didn't believe it at first, I though Jacob was exaggerating, but Edward didn't deny it...and I looked at his face, glaring again at Jacob. "Edward!!"I gasped.

"Bella, do you want me to tell you what he was thinking?"Edward asked reluctantly; It must have been really bad...

"No, but why did you do that?! Do you know that people could have been watching?!"

"Oh, but he didn't do it until I went out into the parking lot,"Jacob said flatly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. These boys were so crazy. So then I had a brilliant idea! I would make them behave, and maybe they wouldn't fight so much.

"Okay. I'm going to let it pass, because you two are lucky that Charlie's with the police. BUT! Let's say, there are _consequences_. So, tonight, I want you both back over here, and we're going...out." My voice was stern, like an order. I sighed: there goes my Friday night! Not like I was doing anything anyway.

Jacob looked thrilled; Edward's beautiful eyebrows were pulled up in confusion.

"Bye, guys,"I said, hinting for Jacob to leave. And he did.

"Now, Bella, when you say-"Edward started.

"Yes, I'm making you two go places. Together."I smiled.

"Bella, you can't expect us to behave together!"

Sometimes, my vampire boyfriend, although beautiful, was dense. "Edward,"I sighed, "I'm taking you both. And I'm going to force you to be good."

"Bella, don't you think that we're much stronger than you?"he teased.

"Oh, but I have half a coven of vampires on my side: Alice and Carlisle will help me. And Esme would do some motherly stuff, I'm sure." By "motherly stuff", I meant yell at him until he's emotionally scarred for his eternal life.  
"And, of course, there's always Emmett, who will make fun of you until the world's end about how you can't be good for me."

"Not Emmett,"he groaned. Apparently, I planned this out quite well.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOEdwardismineXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_7:00  
Jacob_

I was standing with Bella and her bloodsucker, wrinkling my nose at the horrid stench.

"Ok,"Bella said. "Here are the details: If you're not good, I'll get my vampire possy to beat whichever of you up; And Edward already knows his _additional_ punishments. So whoever behaves best tonight, gets a special treat. And I won't tell you what it is, but it will be the best treat you're gonna get tonight. We're going to Port Angeles in my truck. Don't complain, either of you, about how slow it is. That is TOTAL MISBEHAVIOR! I'm keeping a list. Any questions?"

I raised my hand. Edward let out an annoyed growl, reading my thoughts again.

"Wow, where did you learn all this stuff?"I asked. She just shook her head and walked out into the unuasually un-rainy night and to her truck. She glanced at Edward, who opened his mouth, about to say something.

"Don't even ask Edward. I'm driving, that's final."Bella said before he could ask.

_Ha ha filthy bloodsucker!_ I thought. He growled loudly at me.

"Edward,"Bella sighed.

"He was thinking stuff at me!"Edward whined, squishing in the truck and scooting close enough to me so we could all fit. And then we were going.

It was a quiet ride to Port Angeles. As Bella stopped the truck near a restaurant (our first stop of the night) she said, "That's one point for Edward, one for Jacob. On the bad list, I mean." And she stepped out of her crappy little vehicle that smelled horribly like bloodsucker.

XOXOXO

_Bella_

So we went into the restaurant. The woman who served us looked confused at the fact that the two boys were here, taking me out.

Edward growled impatiently a lot. He was stuck sitting on one side of the booth with Jacob; I was across from him.

"Edward,"I kept reminding him, "You're getting up on the list."

"Sorry. But couldn't you pick a place to go where we'd all enjoy it?" He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. Of course, he wasn't going to eat. But _all _of us being happy? That wasn't possible.

He growled again, and I sighed in response; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**So what did you think? Who liked it, who hated it, who thought it was completely pointless? I think it's completely pointless, because I randomly made it. But I guess there's sort of gonna be a plot. :)**

** Reviews make the world a better place! And they make me happy! Even if the reviewers aren't happy :( **

:) :) :) Yay.


	2. I Like Carrying You

**I must be a random person...because this chapter was also random. Yeah. So...here it is, I guess...**

_Bella_

We finally got home. And it had been horrible; I'll never do it again. They had both behaved pretty badly, but in the end Jacob would be the winner. So as I stopped in front of the house, I smiled for what was to come, and led them into my house. I brought a box out from my room, and handed it to Jacob.

"You behaved the best, I really hate to say it."

I glanced at Edward, but he didn't seem to care.

--

_Edward_

I listened in to Jacob's thoughts and heard...

_Awesome! I won. Although I thought the prize would be better, like...a kiss! Woah, this box is so light it seems empty._

I smiled, wondering if it really was empty. Stupid, oblivious, Jacob...

He looked happy with himself, but as he opened his box, his smile faded. It was, indeed, empty.

"Huh?"he asked, looking at Bella.

--

_Bella_

"Isn't it great?"I said fake-enthusiastically. "Bye Jake!" And I pushed him out the door. I turned back to Edward, smiling. We laughed at Jacob. Then, sweeping me up into his arms and kissing me quickly, he carried me to the kitchen, while I protested. He set me down in a chair near the table and sat beside me in his chair.

"Why do you carry me everywhere?"I asked, pouting.

"You couldn't walk from that chair to the fridge without tripping or hurting yourself in some way. Besides, I like carrying you; If I could, I'd carry you all around the school, too,"he replied.

I rolled my eyes and blushed as I turned quickly away and walked, emphasizing every step that I didn't trip, to the fridge and got the ingredients for lasagna. It was quiet now, except for the sound of me preparing the food for Charlie. Soon, I slid the lasagna into the oven to bake and went back to sit down. I stared into his eyes, and he stared into mine. They were soft and warm, and I got lost in them. When I could, I looked out the window into the darkness.

After a long silence, the sound of Charlie's car coming broke it. He walked in the house, calling down the hall, "Hey kids!"

"Hi Dad!"I called back. So I stood and took the lasagna out of the oven, and getting a plate for Charlie. He walked into the kitchen and sniffed the air. "Smells good,"he approved, nodding.

"Hello Charlie,"said Edward politely, smiling with the same politeness. When Charlie looked away, I rolled my eyes at Edward.

Charlie sat down beside where I had been sitting, waiting to be served. I put the food in front of him and sat down too. "Oh, Edward? Are you hungry?"I asked jokingly, smiling.

I looked at his eyes, full of laughter and sarcasm, and light topaz, for he'd hunted yesterday, as he replied, "No, I just ate."

"Oh yeah,"I said.

Charlie ignored our weird food humor, being used to it. He just ate. "So, how was it tonight?"he mumbled with his mouth full.

"Dad, that's rude. Anyway, it was...interesting,"I replied, glancing at Edward's unamused face.

It was not at all interesting. We'd had dinner, which, of course, Edward didn't eat any of, and watched a movie, which was horrible because Edward was growling and Jacob was thinking bad thoughts and smiling every time. Then, the drive home was squished and uncomfortable, also full of growling and bad thoughts.

"That's good,"Charlie said. "This lasagna is wonderful, Bells." And he wolfed it down.

Edward stood up and said, "I should be going." This didn't bother me; he would be back as soon as Charlie was asleep.

"Charlie? Do you mind if I borrow Bella tomorrow?"he asked suddenly. He hadn't told me we were doing anything. It was Saturday, though. I should have assumed...

"Sure,"Charlie said, waving to Edward. I followed him to the door.

"What are we doing?"I asked him in a whisper.

He flashed a smile at me. "I'm driving you to La Push."

I blinked in surprise. Edward thoroughly hated Jacob, and Jacob hated him. So why did Edward suddenly want me to go?

"Well, I'm driving you half-way there. And then you'll have to drive the rest of the way,"he corrected himself. Of course, because he couldn't cross the boundary.

"Why?"I asked, my voice more shocked than I wanted it to be.

He chuckled. "I guess he's not too dangerous; You deserve to see your friends once in a while." And then he kissed my hand. "See you later." He walked out the door.

I still couldn't understand why it was so sudden; maybe he'd heard something in Jacob's thoughts, about how I never saw him anymore, after Edward came back. Or maybe Edward was just trying to be nice. It was still a mystery to me, as I had my human minute and sat in bed to wait for my angel to come.

* * *

**So what did you think? Who liked it, who hated it, who's gonna review?!  
**

** Reviews make the world a better place! And they make me happy! Even if the reviewers aren't happy :( **

Yay.


	3. The Dreadful Chapter DOOM DOOM

**I got a new laptop woo-hoo! And guess what song I'm listening to right now? Barbie Girl!!! Why, you ask? ...I don't really know!**

_Bella_

In the morning I got up early. Edward was already gone, getting his car. I dressed in the usual: jeans and a tee shirt. As I walked downstairs to eat a quick breakfast before Edward got here, the doorbell rang. I sighed agrivatedly; he would be watching me eat.

"Hi,"I said breathlessly, losing my train of thought in his eyes, once again. I wondered if I would ever stop being surprised that out of all the pretty, smart, talented, un-clumsy girls, he had picked plain, boring, klutsy me.

"Hello,"he replied softly, smiling his practically famous smile. He came in the door and, once again, carried me to the kitchen.

"Didn't I prove you wrong last night when I walked alllll the way from here to the fridge?"I asked him, remembering what he said about my clumsiness.

"I still think you're going to fall any second,"Edward mumbled, shaking his head as if I were an idiot.

"I don't like being carried,"I complained.

"Just drop the matter and eat your food,"he sighed.

So I got up and took out a bowl and spoon, cereal and milk. I noticed as I poured the corn flakes into the bowl that I had a massive headache. I moaned quietly, hoping Edward didn't hear. I thought he did, but he must have ignored it. I looked at him, toying with his cell phone. Then he held it up, facing me, and I heard a click.

"Edward!! Please tell me you did not just take a picture of me!"I groaned, my headache growing.

He smiled innocently and said sarcastically, "I did not just take a picture of you."

I narrowed my eyes at him, not daring to look into his eyes, or I would lose the battle. Then he was right in front of me, cupping my chin in his hands, so I had to look up into his eyes. They were too beautiful; it should be illeagal. He leaned down to kiss me swiftly, then was back in his chair.

I was still hyperventilating when I turned back to my cereal bowl to pour the milk in, when I realized that it was already in the bowl. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

I ate a spoonful and then looked up at Edward. He was looking at the cereal in disgust.

"What?"I sighed.

"I can't believe humans really eat that stuff,"he said, blinking and looking up at me.

I smiled and said our little joke, "Well, it's no irritated grizzly."

His lips twitched. I chewed silently, and took my empty bowl to the sink to wash it. Before I could, though, Edward already had it done and was pulling me out to his car. He opened the passenger door for me and put me in. Then we were going.

It was a silent ride, except for when we both changed the music back to what we wanted. I hated what he was listening to, so I changed it. And it went on like that.

He stopped in a matter of minutes, a few feet away from another car: Jacob's Rabbit.

"Bye,"he said to me before I got out of his car. "Be careful."

"Don't worry about me,"I ordered him. "I'll be fine."

"I'll pick you up at 2:00. In your truck, though. Carlisle and Emmett are going hunting, using my car for some reason."he added.

I nodded, and opened the door and walked over to Jacob's older car, smiling with satisfaction when I made it without harming myself in any way.

"Hey, Jacob,"I said, smiling as I got into his car, subconciously adjusting myself to the "Jacob's Bella."

"Hey Bells!"he replied, his lips stretching wide into a smile that hurt me just to look at him. "So, why did your bloodsucker decide you could come over, finally?"

"_Edward _thought I should spend more time with my friends."I answered, emphasizing the name, for he'd used the term 'bloodsucker' again.

"Cool." Jacob kept his eyes on the road better than Edward. I was thankful that there was someone I drove with that didn't go hundreds of miles over the speed limit.

We arrived in La Push soon, and I looked up at the sky as it just began to rain lightly.

We spent the day in the garage, talking about things that were so small they didn't seem to matter. I was so easygoing with him, and it was so fun, I lost track of time.

"Oh shoot!"I muttered when I was sure we should be leaving. "Jacob, let's go."

He nodded glumly and led me to his car and we drove back to the boundary line, listening to the rain hit against the car.

When Jacob stopped, at the boundary line I assumed- I still wasn't sure exactly where it was- Edward wasn't there yet.

I turned to Jacob to say good bye, when he leaned toward me and kissed me. I tried, but I knew I couldn't get away; he was too strong. Damn him and his werewolf-ie-ness...yeah.

When he finally stopped, I gasped, "Jacob! I'm in love with Edward! Don't-!" Then I looked up and there was Edward, in my truck, staring wide-eyed and heartbroken at me. But he was suddenly gone.

* * *

**So what'd you think? It was pretty mean to leave you with that cliffy, but I'll probably update. This chapter seems a bit different to me. So I think the time I do the chapter affects the way it's written. Like, it's usually from 10:00 AM through 5: 00 PM...This one's 12: 41 PM. So...yeah. **

** Of course the new laptop could affect it too ;)**


	4. OMG

**Yup! I fully accept the flames for the chapter so far, but I've written...um, like 5 more Chapters too, so I think you should read those before you flame. But I'm not posting the next one till tomorrow ;P**

Bella

"No,"I whispered, although Edward was far gone by now. I couldn't breathe. I ran out to my truck in stupid hopes that I could catch him. "Edward!!"I screamed hoarsely. "No. No, no, no." It couldn't be. Edward knew I loved him, I'd repeated it so many times, I'd even said it in my sleep. He knew I loved him and not Jacob. He had to know that. If he didn't, he was really really stupid.

_Oh shut up_, I thought to myself. Blaming him's not going to work. It wasn't his fault, it was mine. Or better yet, Jacob's. But none of this even mattered anymore; I had to go after him.

Last time, when he thought I was dead, he tried to get himself killed. That was an overreaction. What would he do in this situation? I screamed his name louder now.

"Edward?!" Then, I took a deep breath, and, through my sobs, screamed, "EDWARD?!" It was hardly audible through the sobs, but Edward would know. It echoed through the green  
forest beside the road, and a few birds flew away from the trees they were sitting in.

He had to come back. Please come back Edward.

I glared at Jacob, who I could hardly see through the tears streaming in a mix of anger and  
sadness down my face, and it looked like he was talking on a cell phone.

I stomped over to my truck, left wide open by Edward, and threw myself in, slamming the door shut, and leaving a splatter of rust to fall to the ground. I sat there, motionless for a few minutes, although it seemed like hours. Then Jacob came over to my truck.

"Bella."he said, laughter sparking in his eyes. I couldn't believe he thought this was a joking matter. "Lemme take you home; I told Charlie you might be a little late, but I guess I'll have to take you, because you don't seem to want to move."

I sniffled and narrowed my eyes. "I don't need you, Jacob,"I said, my voice breaking in the middle, and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine,"he sighed. "I'll go home. See ya." And he actually cracked a smile. Not my personal sunshine anymore, was he?

He turned to walk away, but stopped when I said, "Jacob. I don't need you. For anything, ever again."

He looked back at me, frowning this time, his eyebrows pulled up in a hurt expression. "Do you really mean that, Bella?"he whispered.

"What do you think!?"I hissed.

"I was only joking,"he said, and walked sluggishly back to his Rabbit and drove away, finally. But I didn't feel one bit sorry for him. I'd told him that, meaning that I hated him. I shouldn't need to feel sorry for him: he did that to me, and now I was lost again.

I wiped my eyes, blotchy and red from crying, and layed down on the seat, waiting.

"Edward,"I whispered in a trembling voice,"please come back"  
-  
Edward

I ran through the forest, heading to the Cullen household. I wouldn't think of it as home, not anymore. As I ran, I didn't feel exilerated as I usually did, but I felt like I was really going to burst into tears, even if vampires couldn't do that anyway.

I knew Bella loved me, but I also knew that she loved Jacob. So of course when I saw her, I'd know she meant to be with Jacob: someone closer to her age, and nearly human. I almost thought he did it forcefully, but she turned to him and smiled as it happened.

I didn't want to believe Alice that the vision was correct; she's been known to have un-true visions...like the one of dearest Bella jumping off a cliff suicidally...although she did jump, but she hadn't died.

I slowed as I walked at human speed through the front door, slamming it behind me. Oops: it fell down behind me. Oh well, who cares.

Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the couch, staring at me with surprised expressions.  
'Edward? What's wrong?' Were both of their thoughts.

"You were right, Alice,"I said. My voice was pained, heartbroken, like I'd never heard it before. Realization and then sadness crossed her face as I blocked her mind out-I didn't want to hear what she thought. But she knew what I meant.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry. Don't do anything horrible..."she said. Rosalie sat with a confused expression on her face.

Then, Alice's face went blank, and her eyes glazed over as she went into a vision: it was me, doing the unthinkable again-plotting ways to get myself "killed."

Alice gasped as she looked at me again. "EDWARD! No, don't,"she whispered so low that even I could hardly hear. I had been contemplating this...If Bella didn't love me, I would let her go with Jacob. Without any interference.

Rosalie finally spoke, with anger in her tone. "Okay, what are you guys talking about?"

Alice looked at her sadly and then back at me.

"Go ahead,"I mumbled,"Tell her." Then I sped up to get to my room.

-

Bella

It was dark now. I knrew Edward wasn't coming back, and my stomach was bothering me to eat. So I sat up, stiffly from not moving all this time, and turned the truck on. It roared to life, more life than I had, now. Maybe he would be waiting for me in my room. Hope sparkled minutely in my chest as I drove down the dark street to Charlie's house. But as I walked into my room, the hope went out like a light and I was dark and dead again. I was too tired to go to his house, to go tell him the truth. I plummetted onto my bed, and sighed.

I decided to go in the morning. I would wake up and go the sixty mile per hour limit that might kill my truck.

But it would be so worth it.


	5. In The Meadow

**Yup. _Soo_oo...storytime I guess. So some people were telling me about how Edward wouldn't react like that. So the first part, I'm writing why he just went to kill himself. But it's in Jacob's POV:**

I smiled as I saw the bloodsucker come up the road. I leaned in quickly and kissed Bella, knowing that if he left her, she would come to me. I also knew that he couldn't read her mind.

So I thought, purposely, _Woah, Bella's kissing me? I don't believe it!_

**So, it sucks like, but Jacob might actually do that. (Keyword-Might)**

Bella

I groaned and walked groggily downstairs. Last night had been brutal. I didn't have any nightmares, I just hadn't slept, except for 5 minutes every 2 hours. It sucked.

So I had finally got up at 5 AM and dressed, without taking a shower or anything. Now it was about 5: 30. I knew they'd be there, awake. I just didn't know what, or who, to expect. Edward might have left overnight somewhere. And I knew Carlisle and Emmett had gone hunting...If Edward didn't answer the door, at least Alice would.

So here I was, stumbling out to the truck through the pouring rain in a small town at 5: 30 AM to convince my vampire boyfriend that I didn't intend to kiss my Werewolf-best friend even though he probably wouldn't believe me. Yeah. I must really love him...or maybe I'm just nuts.

I got onto the road and went up to sixty, ignoring my truck's groaning complaints. I tried to go higher, so it started squeaking. I winced and let up a little. I had to at least get there. But I would walk if my truck broke down. I still went faster than I usually did with the truck, and got there after what seemed to be days.

I ran up to the door, tripping and stumbling over dirt, my own feet, and mostly air. I rang the doorbell, and almost immediately, Alice came to answer.

"Bella!"she squeaked.

Rosalie was there suddenly. "Bella?"

"Yeah. Um...is...Edward here?"I asked, pleading in my head: Please be here Edward.

"Oh, Bella..."Alice whispered, shaking her head and looking down at her feet.

"You didn't do it, did you? You were forced?"Rosalie guessed. I nodded, still staring at Alice.

"Where is he?"I demanded meekly. Alice didn't move.

"Bella."

My gaze flickered to Rosalie. She'd been on better terms with me lately, but I wasn't expecting this: She hugged me.

"He left. He went...to Italy. Again,"she whispered.

My body went rigid. I was sort of expecting an overreaction, but this was way too big. "I'm sorry Bella,"she whispered, and let me go, but grasped my hand firmly and trying to smile at me. Even mangled as it was with sadness, her face was beautiful.

"Bella!"Alice cried, throwing her arms around me and sobbing tearlessly into my shoulder.

Rosalie just stood there, holding my hand, while Alice hugged me, knocking the breath out of me. I didn't cry. I wasn't as sad as I thought I would be. Because his family was so nice, so caring. I would stay strong, because I knew that it was too late; I knew Edward was probably already burning in millions of pieces in Italy.

"We love you, honey,"Rosalie said to me, her eyes burning with truth. And although she'd been bitter to me before, I knew she meant it, and as Alice nodded I smiled. It wasn't a good smile, but a smile to say that I understood that they loved me.

"Guys, can I...can I go?"I asked.

Alice let me go, and I fell to the ground with a surprised, "Oh!" as I realized that Alice had been holding me up.

"No, Bella,"she said firmly, as if I were a misbehaving dog, "You have to stay with us. Please?"

"Can I take your Porsche out for a ride?"I asked, changing my question.

"Bella, you'll bring it back."she said. Of course. I wasn't going to leave or anything: if I brought the Porsche back, which I would, I'd bring myself back. Duh.

So I made my way into the garage and slid into the Porsche. I drove abnormally fast: like a vampire. It didn't scare me, like it usually would have. I just drove. Until the end of the road. Where there was a trail. And where there was the woodsy path that wasn't at all a path that Edward and I had taken. Leading to his meadow. I got out and began the climb. I walked, not caring when I tripped, being really emotionless. I finally saw a light, and stepped out into the dark meadow. It was still pouring rain. I went to the grassy area and lay down, closing my eyes. Then I felt cool breath on my face. Someone was leaning over me, a vampire: I assumed it was Alice.

But when I opened my eyes calmly, the sadness became scaredness. The vampire leaning over me, teeth glinting in a menacing smile, red hair flaming, eyes a dark burgundy color, was Victoria.

"Hello, dear,"she said in a friendly tone.

Now I knew she was planning on killing me. Oh crap, was my first thought. But then, I felt strangely happy: Edward was dead, and I was going to die. I wouldn't live painfully without him. And then I screamed as I realized that Alice and Rosalie and maybe the other Cullens, Charlie...I couldn't leave them!  
-  
Alice

I stopped talking to Rosalie mid-sentence and my eyes saw a dark meadow, it was raining, and there was Bella, screaming panicfully into the evil face of Victoria. "Rose!"I gasped, coming back to the present. I took her hand, and led her, running, to the place where Edward and Bella had gone on their first "date." She growled at me but I ignored her. I saw my Porsche at the dead end of the road, and then plunged up through the trees, Rosalie still growling at me, but running with me all the same.

"Bella!!"I yelped, crashing to a halt in front of Rosalie.  
-  
Bella

"Bella!"I heard someone scream, and looked over to see Alice and Rosalie. It was Alice who had screamed for me, and I guessed she'd had a vision, and then she didn't tell Rosalie, because next was her shocked exclaimation of my name.

I expected Alice to run to my rescue, but it all happened so fast.  
Victoria shwooshed down and bit hard on my neck, but before she could do any more, Rosalie, yes THAT Rosalie, Rosalie CULLEN, the one that until quite recently hated me, ran over to Victoria, snarling and screaming an earshattering growl, "YOU DAMN CARNIVORE!!" and they were rolling on the ground.

Victoria was winning, though. Rosalie was a puny, weak, human compared to Victoria. Alice hurried to Rose's aid and it was 2 against 1. I sat up, trying to watch the battle, when dark spots came over my vision, blinding me, and as I fell back to the ground, clenching my teeth, I found out why.

My throat was burning, where Victoria bit me.

The venom was seeping through. And there wasn't any way to stop it now; even I knew that.

**You're gonna kill me aren't you? Yes, you in the pink. Oh well, I've lived a good life. So anyway!!! Keep reading!!! Happy New Year, with the baby and all that crap...and the disco balll...and the new-ness. Yup**


	6. Waiting

**Ome you're all gonna hate me with this cliffy at the end of this chapter, but too bad. Review, and then I'll post the next chapter quicker... ;)**

* * *

Rosalie 

I heard Bella's pained intake of breath from across the meadow. I wasn't helping with the battle anyway, so...

"Alice, I'm going to check on Bella!"I told her before running to Bella's side. She was writhing on the ground, growling in pain.

"Ahh!"I squeaked as I realized Bella had a gash on her neck. A bite. "Alice!!! She's been bitten!!" I hadn't thought Victoria had gotton a chance to bite her.

I looked over at Alice, who was setting pieces of rubbish on fire. That was somehow easier to do for Alice than me.

"Oh no!"she said, and then her eyes swept around the meadow. "This...this is how I'd seen her become. In this meadow,"she whispered. "But I had no idea it would be from Victoria"  
-  
Bella

I heard Alice and Rosalie talking, but not what they were saying. I couldn't see anymore...it was like I had just stared up at the sun for hours on. Was this what it was like for the blind people?

I was burning. The venom seeped through my body, and I could only think of why. A vampire had bitten me. I settled myself for the 3 days, waiting for the pain. It came immensly quickly, and once in a while I would feel like punching something. I longed to jump in a pool full of ice, but would that really make it better? I didn't think so. I remembered words that Alice had told me about it. "All that time, every minute of it, a victim would be wishing for death."

But I wasn't wishing for death right now. I was wishing for this conversion to be complete, I would feel much better. I tried to think of any time I'd wished I would die...When Edward left me, I had wished to die. But, like now, I'd had to stay for Charlie. "Edward,"I moaned.  
-  
Alice

I heard Bella whisper Edward's name. I kneeled down beside her. "Bella?"I asked.

"Edward."she said again.

"Yes, Bella, Edward."I said, trying to make her momentarily happy, through her horrible conversion.

"Edward, thank you,"she whispered hoarsely.

This surprised me. I stopped playing along, and asked curiously, "Why?"

"You changed me,"she managed to say.

I exchanged a pitied glance with Rosalie before continuing.

"No, hun. Edward, um, _I_, didn't change you..."

"Yes, you did. I'm b-burning. Th-ank you-u,"she replied, her voice slipping away as her eyes closed and I heard her making painful sounds. Her heartbeat was still going, it had only been a few minutes.

"Rosalie, when's Carlisle coming back?"I asked, still staring at Bella. Rosalie would know; Emmett had gone with him.

Rosalie didn't answer at first. I ripped my gaze away from the suffering girl's face, to Rosalie's. It was horrified and she said finally, "Three days."

"That's not good,"I replied, my voice cracking.

"But what about...Esme?"she asked.

But she had no clue that Esme had gone with them. "Oh, no Rose." The panic finally rose into both of us, and we began to act like humans. I had to run off the panic.

After running the length of the meadow 6 times, I came back to them. "Rose, we have to stay by her side for 3 days,"I decided.

3 days that we can't hunt, and we did need to. There was blood revealed in her bite, and we'll have to restrain from biting her, killing her. 3 days of listening to her agonized screams, and knowing that we can't do anything about it. And knowing that we could have before it happened.  
-  
Bella

I was talking to Edward, which didn't seem right, when I couldn't take it anymore, and slipped into unconciousness. I kept coming back, and leaving...hearing bits of conversation, hearing nothing. Through the whole time, I was burning, and I couldn't see. Like I was on the sun, and like I'd been staring at it for a while. I heard "three days" twice, and I'd heard "Esme" and "Carlisle."

In one of my bouts of conciousness, the burning became searing pain and I screamed. My throat felt dry, and my screaming was unlike ever before. The searing came and went, and came back again.

Finally unconciousness claimed me, won the fight. But I still groaned and moaned and screamed in pain. It never went away.  
-  
Alice

I couldn't watch when Bella writhed and screamed, screamed to stop the fire. Neither could Rosalie, apparently, because our eyes locked on eachother's. In hers I saw emotional torture, and I could imagine it was in my own eyes as well. I turned away, not bearing to look at her, either, and put my face in my hands. It was silent, except for Bella, whose heart still beat. But she couldn't be silent anyway.

I took shaky breaths, like I was crying. Which I was, on the inside. After a while, I looked up as the sun came up after 72 hours. I heard as Bella's heartbeat slolwed, and then it stopped.

**Yeah. So...Review, peeps:P**


	7. The Result

**So ummmmmmmmm yeah. Wow. I'm reallllllllly bored XP**

* * *

Alice 

_I heard as Bella's heartbeat slolwed, and then it stopped._

I looked at Rosalie nervously, and she looked back. "I hope it worked,"I whispered.  
-  
Bella

The burning stopped, replaced by a strange numbness. Had I died, because it was too much for me? Or...is this how it felt? To be a...a vampire. There was only one way to know for sure.

I peeled my eyes open and was surprised at how clear everything was, how much more I could see... I saw Alice and Rosalie's worried expressions, until they saw me with my eyes open and sighed with relief, relaxing.

I sat up swiftly, and it was really fast, and strangely light. Not like I was lifting myself up, but like I was lifting a feather.

"Congratulations, Bella,"Alice said, half-smiling.

"Am...am I supposed to feel like this?"I asked, my voice prettier in my own ears. I noticed that my hearing was as advanced as my sight.

Alice nodded. I looked at Rosalie. She was also smiling. Then I realized something.

"_Ohmygoshhaveyoutwobeenherethiswholetime_?"I asked, but my words came out in a rush too fast for any humans to understand. I'd meant to say "Oh my gosh, have you two been here this whole time."

Alice squealed with delight at my obvious vampire-ness and nodded. I looked around. I was surprised that I scented both their individual scents. And one of something that had been burning, and Victoria. But under all that, I smelled Edward's scent, but it was stale. He wasn't here right now.

"Where is Edward?"I asked, tilting my new head to the side with confusion.

Rosalie and Alice exchanged shocked glances, as I remembered...He'd gone to kill himself. Three days ago, when I was human. "Oh,"I said silently.

I stood up, and almost felt dizzy; my eyesight was clear and I could see much farther than before. I was so different, but it felt so good. Better than ever before, although my body was itching for food. No, my body was itching for blood. It made my throat feel parched, like I'd never had a drink in my whole...after-life-thing.

"Umm...I'm..."I tried to tell them that I was thirsty, but I was embarrassed for some reason.

Thank you Alice. "Ooh!! Bella, you'll want to go hunting! Come on, let's go"

I nodded and ran at my newly aquirred vampire-speed to the edge of the forest. I looked around for Alice, and then she was there.

"Wow, Bella, you're as fast as Ed...ummm..him,"Rosalie said, ammending my dead vampire boyfriend's name to 'him'. But it made me feel a bit happy to be like him in one way. Which reminded me.

"Alice?"I asked quietly."Uhhh...Do I have a, like, a power?" I thought I sounded stupid, asking something like that.

But she just smiled and shrugged. "Maybe, but we'll see. Now, do you smell anything?"

I sniffed, and found a fresh deer trail. I followed it.

I heard Alice giggle behind me and she bouced up in joy. "Oh, Bella's hunting"

I rolled my eyes and kept going, and we finally approached the deer. All my self-control left me and I lunged at the poor little deer.

Alice and Rosalie both said, "Yayy!!" when I snapped its neck and sunk my teeth into it. But as soon as I did, it smelled horrible, and I backed away.

Alice looked at me questioningly and went over to it. She leaned over it, and I saw her...drinking. She came back. "Bella, what's wrong? It was a great deer!!"she said.

I blinked. "Alice, I've always fainted, or threw up, even smelling blood as a human. So, I dunno, maybe it's that?"

She looked at me with awe. "Wow. So what are you supposed to drink?"

I was just as confused as her. I was only 18, she was like 90 years older than me! She should know better than me!

"Let's go see Carlisle. He'll need to know about this, anyway,"Rosalie suggested. Alice nodded and led me back to the Porsche. She gave me the honor of driving, and it felt good to go over 100. I wanted to go faster than this car would let me, but Alice told me not to strain it too much. We were back in about 2 minutes. "Even Edward didn't drive that fast,"I heard Rosalie mutter to Alice, and we all laughed. I was surprised I could laugh at that joke, and about how pretty my laugh sounded. And then it occured to me: What do I look like?

So we zoomed inside to see the four Cullens, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme, in the  
living room, talking, looking untroubled, having no idea about Edward.

"You guys can't go normal speed with Bella here?"Emmett teased, thinking that I was still human and that Alice had carried me.

"Why should we?"Rosalie challenged, hinting that I was a vampire, and actually fastest of the three of us.

"Hi girls,"Esme said. Carlisle also greeted us, not looking up. If he had looked at me, he would have noticed, for sure.

Emmett answered. "You should go slow enough for Bella"

"Emmett, they're going slow enough for me,"I said, and we all three laughed. Emmett seemed really confused.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry, but your husband is a-"I started to whisper to her.

"Dunce? Idiot? Dunderhead? Dufus? Complete shame to vampires everywhere?"she interuppted.

"Oh, have any of you seen Edward? We assumed he went with you,"Esme asked.

That swept the smiles right off of our faces.

I looked at my feet, and was about to answer, when the door burst open.

"Oh! there he is!"Esme said, smiling.

"What?!"I gasped.

**Omg it's Edward!!!!! Or...iS iT? dUn DuN dUnNnNnN!!!!!! D**


	8. He's BACK

**I really love giving cliffys! Yayy!!!! So that's why I did it in the last chappie. ANYWAYYYYYY This chap's a little long, because I kinda got into it. Hehh...**

**OMG!!! Yay ON WITH IT THEN!!

* * *

**

Bella

My head snapped up to look toward the door, and I saw, to my surprise, my beautiful angel!!! ALIVE! Well, not really "Alive" but you get it.

"Edward!!"I gasped. Rosalie and Alice looked over to him.

"Bella, what happened? You look...different,"Edward said, and then he was by my side. He blinked and sniffed the air around me catiously.

"Bella,"he said,"don't tell me you..."  
-  
Edward

I couldn't finish my sentence. Bella didn't smell regular. She smelled...like a vampire.

Esme and Carlisle looked up when I said that, but Bella's back was to them. She smiled sheepishly, and Rosalie and Alice looked really guilty, blocking their thoughts.

Oh no, here comes the yelling, Alice thought.  
-  
Bella

I waited for him to explode at Alice, or Rosalie. He didn't.

"What, Edward?"Carlisle asked.

"Bella, turn around to let Carlisle see you, because I can't even say it,"Edward said, and at the end he sounded painful.

I sighed. "Edward, I don't need to turn around. I'll tell them."  
I turned anyway. "I'm a...a..."It surprised me that I couldn't say it either.

Carlisle looked at me, and his eyes widened with shock. Emmett, Esme, and Jasper were all still confused.

"Oh, my...Bella, how...?"Carlisle asked.

Alice answered. "Victoria came, and well, um, we had to fight her, me and Rosalie I mean, and since Edward wasn't there, no one could protect Bella, and  
we were so late that, um, she...bit Bella." She hung her head.

Jasper, Emmett, and Esme all gasped.

"Welcome to the family,"Emmett said awkwardly, smiling and hugging me so hard that if I was human I'd be dead. I hugged him back, even harder. "Woah,"he  
said, chuckling, "you're pretty strong"

Alice just then remembered. "Oh! Carlisle!"She told him about my strange lack of thirst for blood. They were all shocked and confused.

"Wait, wait, wait."I said. They looked at me. "So we're just gonna let it go, not ask what happened about Edward?"

No one but Alice, Rosalie, Edward, and I knew what I was talking about.  
"Oh, dearest. Um, I'll tell you later."he said hurriedly, smiling innocently at his foster-parents.

"No, I want to know too,"Alice said. "Yeah, she has a good point,"Rosalie added, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. Alice and I followed her motions, and we must have looked like a vampire-gang or something.

"Edward? What on Earth are they talking about?"Esme asked suspiciously.

He sighed and said, "Okay, okay. I went, but they said no again. And it just happened to be raining, so I couldn't go into the sun, and so I stayed overnight and was thinking about it, and I thought I should stay. And just not bother you about it."

He said it so no one could understand what was going on except those who  
already knew, but the others knew.

"EDWARD?! You did it again?!"Esme growled. "WHY?!" I'd never seen her so mad, so un-calm.

"It was the dog's fault,"Rosalie said, sneering.

"Bella, why...?"Edward whispered to me.

"Hey! Did you even hear what I just said?!"Rosalie snapped, mad now.

"Yes, I did,"Edward replied quietly, staring at me.

"Well then stop yelling at your damn girlfriend!"Rosalie roared.

"He's not yelling at me..."I told her quietly.

"Did Alice tell it to you right?"Edward retorted.

"Oh, now you're yelling at me and criticizing Alice!!"

Now they were both yelling. Everyone else was quiet, looking back and forth between them.

"No, now I'm wondering what Alice told you because she must not have told it right"

"CRITICIZING, Edward, CRITICIZING!!"Rosalie repeated.

"I'm just wondering! Did she even mention Bella's involvement?!"

"Have you heard Bella's side of the story"

"No, because you're YELLING AT ME"

"Well, you went off to kill yourself before even talking to her about it!"

"Ummmm...can you guys stop fighting?"I asked meekly.

"Because she DID that!!"

"Ummm...I'll tell you what happened..."I said even smaller, intimidated by their yelling.

"Again, Edward, HER SIDE OF THE STORY!!!"

They were ignoring me, although I was willing to tell him what had happened. "Please stop yelling."

"I KNOW her side of the story!!"

"APPARENTLY NOT!"

"Ummm!"  
"Her side of the story is, SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME!!" He sounded like it hurt him to talk about it. It certainly did hurt me. "Um!"still quietly.

"DAMMIT Edward, where the hell did you hear THAT Bull Shit?!"

"Well I kind of ASSUMED when I saw it!"

"Please stop,"I mumbled. I can't believe I was the only one saying anything about them yelling!

"Oh, that's ALL you EVER do is ASSUME, isn't it?!"

I really had to stop this before it got out of hand and rated R. Plus it really hurt me when they yelled at each other, and about that.

"Well, when I see it happening!!"Edward yelled.

I winced.

"Only you didn't give her a chance to tell you what REALLY happened!"

I took a deep, un-needed breath, and used my new vampire skills to roar, before it could go on longer, "STOP IT!!!"

Edward and Rosalie both looked at me. "Bella. Tell him what happened!"Rosalie ordered.

"I know what happened!"Edward said.

"No, you don't,"I said. His eyes became wide. "What?"

"You think I would...do that? You know I love you,"I whispered, quiet even for a vampire.

"But I saw it!"he insisted stubbornly.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you listen to me. He did it, don't you understand? Remember the...FIRST time?" I was referring to the time when Jacob had broken my hand.

"Yes, but you were turning to him, smiling, leaning in..."he protested.

"Edward. I was saying 'Good-bye' to him!"I growled exasperatedly. I had to tell him a few more things before he was finally convinced.

Then it was silent for a moment, until dense Emmett said, "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Wow, Emmett. You are the most dense vampire I know. In some ways..."I said, trailing off as I looked pointedly at Edward. "Then again, he can be...difficult sometimes, too."

Emmett pouted and came running at me. It was playfully, I knew, and I ran away, laughing and found myself in Edward's room right away. I heard them all laughing downstairs, and Emmett saying, "Damn, she's fast"

Then I heard a breeze and Edward was beside me on his couch. I smiled at him.  
He came closer to me and leaned down to kiss me. This kiss was passionate and there were no boundaries anymore. It made me feel happy inside. It was our first kiss that we were almost equal. This time I was the one who broke off. Edward  
pouted at me. I laughed and held up one finger.

"I'll be right back,"I said and then I was running to the bathroom. I stopped and closed the door. I looked into the mirror and gasped. I was sort of beautiful, as beautiful as I could be. My skin was lighter, white, I had circles under my eyes, but not as noticable as the older vampires had. My hair was fuller, and thicker than it used to be. My face was smooth. My lips were noticably red in contrast to my pale skin. I couldn't resist the urge to smile, to see if I had fangs. I didn't. Good. I laughed to myself. And I noticed that my face was even more beautiful when I smiled. I looked into my own eyes in the mirror and was shocked even more when I saw that they were not gold, or red, but a matallic silver color. I rushed back to Edward. "Hi,"I said, smiling. "What was that all about?"he asked.

"I just wanted to see what I looked like,"I explained.

"As beautiful as ever,"he mumbled, looking, for the first time, into my eyes. "Wow. That's right, we never figured out your eating habits..."

As if on cue, someone came up the stairs and knocked. "Come in,"Edward said, still staring into my eyes as Carlisle came in.

"Carlisle, look at her eyes,"he mumbled, not looking away from me still. Carlisle came over and looked at me, raising his eyebrows. "Hmm"

"So, what is she going to eat and why is she"

"Well, I think she'll be eating, um, nothing,"Carlisle answered simply.

"Nothing?! For as long as I live!?"I asked incredulously.

"I don't know for sure, but let's try something...Alice."he said it in a normal voice.

"Yeah!! It's gonna work, Carlisle!!"she said next to me.

"Then take her hunting. Have you noticed her eyes?"

Alice looked at my eyes, and blinked in surprise. "Pretty...but not for long! Let's go Bella!"

"What's happening?"I asked. "I can't read minds or see the future."

"I'm taking you hunting, and you won't breathe, so you can't smell the blood."  
-  
Alice

I hummed as I walked with Bella in the forest. She stopped suddenly and sniffed, then I heard her breathing stop. She lunged forward to another deer, and I stood watching. She was about to drink, and I could tell that she still wasn't breathing, but she let out a disgusted sound and was back at my side instantly, shaking her head.

"But I had a vision!"I complained.

"Well, I dunno, but I tasted it, and it tasted just like it smells,"she said, wrinkling her nose.

"You are one weird sister,"I said, smiling at her and finishing off the deer. We left the corpse there.  
-  
Edward

I was sitting with Carlisle, still in my room, when Alice and Bella came in. Alice looked sad, and I read her thoughts:  
_I can't believe my vision was WRONG!! Okay, they've been wrong before, but this is different!_

"She said it tasted the way it smells,"she said, pouting and frustrated at herself.

"Odd,"Carlisle muttered to himself. He was thinking of what this could mean.

"So, is that her power?"I asked.

"No, no. That is a...bonus. But I'm sure she has a related power. Maybe she can...um, make things bleed, or something?"

For once, Carlisle didn't know what was happening.

Alice then went into vision mode, but she was blocking me so I couldn't tell what was happening.

"AWESOME! It's gonna work this time, Bella, I promise! Carlisle, come with!!"she pulled Bella and Carlisle out of the room, and I was alone and confused.  
-  
Bella

So Alice took Carlisle and I back to the dead deer. "Okay, Bella. Don't you think it's sad that the deer is dead?"she asked me. I didn't know what she was doing, but I answered, "Yes..."

I exchanged a glance with the doctor, as confused as I was.

"Alice, are you going to tell us what's happening?"I asked.

"I want it to be a surprise! Now, Bella, think about that deer being alive."

I thought I knew what was going to happen, and I was right! I thought about the deer being magically alive again, and it was suddenly standing, looking at us, and then it ran away, thinking, _Ahh! Scary people!_

How did I know what it was thinking?!

"Amazing,"Carlisle said.

"Now do me!"Alice said.

"I think it's impossible, since you're already...alive."I said.

"No, no. Think about me being dead, and then alive again! It works, trust me."

I hesitantly concentrated on Alice, and she fell to the ground. Dead. I quickly made her back to normal.

"Wow Bella!!"Alice said, "You rock!"

I couldn't hear what Alice was thinking, and I wondered why I heard the deer.  
Then a bunny hopped by us, sniffing and thinking, _Food!_

"Alice! Did you see anything else in your vision?"I asked.

"No. Why?"

I looked at both of them and answered, "I can hear animals...thoughts"

They stared at me, dumbfounded. A mouse was scuffling by, and Alice pounced toward it, holding its tail down like a cat would.

_'NO! I don't want to die!_'the mouse squeaked in its head.

"Alice! Please. Let her go!"I pleaded.

Alice let go, shocked. 'Thank you!'the mouse thought.

"Her?"Alice asked, humor in her eyes.

"Yes. And her name was Melody!"I said.

"You named her?"Alice asked, laughing now.

"No!! Her aunt named her."I replied.

Carlisle looked serious. I was glad he wasn't laughing.

"What did she say, Bella?"he asked thoughtfully.

"She screamed and said she didn't want to die and when Aice let go she said thank you."I said, daring him to laugh.

"And that is your power,"he said.

"Let's go tell everyone!!"Alice said happily.  
-  
So we gathered everyone in the livng room and Alice announced, "Bella can communicate with animals and make living things die and dead things live!" It sounded stupidly fake the way she said it.

Rosalie clapped, Emmett laughed like Alice, Esme looked surprised but happy, Jasper looked normal, but a bit happier than usual, and Edward was proud. He came over to me and squeezed me in a hug.

"Bella. Can you make me live?"Emmett asked sarcastically through his laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him. It was so not funny.

"No. But I can KILL you!"I growled, and then he was dead.

"Oy. Bella, you killed my husband,"Rosalie said, the joy evident on her face (she knew I could bring him back.)

"Yup."

"So...who wants to go out to celebrate?"Alice asked.

"Yayy!!"I said.

"Bella?"Rosalie said.

"Oh fine!"I rolled my eyes, making Emmett live. "Remind me never to get on your bad side,"Emmett said, shivering at the thought of being dead.

So we went to a movie.

As we were driving home, I realized something. "What about Charlie?!"I gasped.

"I'm staying over with you tonight,"Alice replied instantly.

"But, what about how I look?"I asked.

"He won't suspect anything."

I shrugged. That was good enough for me.

"Oh yeah, Rosalie and Esme are coming too!!"she said happily.

"Why don't we just do it at your house then?"

"Because there are some boys who have extra-special vampire hearing,"she answered, looking around at all the boys in the car.

"Plus one who'll barge through the door with underwear on his head and no pants on,"Rosalie added.

"Please tell me that's Emmett,"I said. The thought of Jasper, Edward, or...Carlisle doing that was...eew.

"Naturally,"Rosalie said. We laughed as Emmett said "Hey!"

So Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and I were dropped off at my house.


	9. Filler Chapter OPTIONAL READING

**This is one of those random filler chapters...I was gonna stop, but I'd gotten to into it, so...yeah. You don't really have to read this chapter, it just includes random Hannah Montana stuff (Sorry to any HM fans out there) because I'd been reading comedy fan fics that day... :D**

* * *

Alice 

"Hi Charlie!"I called happily as Bella, Esme, Rosalie, and I walked in. I looked out the door for another moment before it was closed, and saw the boys' faces: they looked left out, and they wanted to come in. I flashed them an evil smile, stuck my tongue out, and turned away.

Charlie came lumbering in from the living room. "Hey girls..."he looked at Esme, and then gave Bella a "I can't believe she's here too, she's the mom" look.

Then he blinked and looked closer at Bella. Rosalie and Esme exchanged a nervous glance, but I'd seen this. It turned out ok.

"Bella! What happened?"Charlie asked her.

She played dumb. "Um...well we went to a movie..."

"No, I mean your face. You look different."

She exchanged a fake "he's crazy" look with me that Charlie could evidently see, and turned back to him. "Ok, if you say so,"she said uncertainly, and we started walking up to my room.

He stared after us for a moment, his eyes lingering on Rosalie, then shrugged and returned to his TV.

"Well, that was totally disasterous,"Bella muttered as we filed into her small room. She sunk onto her un-needed bed with a sigh.

"Well it could have been worse,"I pointed out, shrugging. Rosalie smiled slightly and suggested sarcastically, "Yeah, he could have looked at Bella and said "Oh my god, Bella, are you a vampire?'"

We all chuckled.

4 fantasies about Charlie finding out the secret later, which all included him fainting of some sort, or Bella accidentally killing him in shock, and then we would sneak away or laugh, or call a mental institution, telling them that Charlie thought we were all vampires, we were rolling on the floor laughing and blurting out some other crazy ideas. Even Esme was giggling.

--

Bella

As we laughed on the floor happily, I realized that this wasn't only a celebration of my vampire-ness, but also because Edward had come back. That made me smile even more, and so much that my cheeks would hurt if I was human anymore.

I heard, with my super-vampire hearing, because I wasn't laughing at the moment, Charlie's loud footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Charlie,"I whispered, so they would shut up.

They did, and then we were all rearranged so Esme was in the rocking chair, looking relaxed, Alice was sitting near my open closet, looking at all my hideous clothing, Rosalie was kneeling on the end of my bed, leaning over me as I sat on the floor, and she was braiding a loose strand of my hair.

Charlie knocked.

"Yes?"I asked innocently, making Alice giggle.

Charlie opened the door and looked at the quiet, relaxed scene before him, suspiciously. "Good night, girls. Is there anything I need to get you?"

"No, no Charlie. If there is, I'll get it,"I said, waving to him so he would leave.

His eyes traveled to Alice, going through my clothes and throwing ugly stuff on a pile on the floor. "Alice, what in the world are you doing?"he asked.

She stopped for a moment to look at him. "Charlie, you're a guy. You wouldn't understand; it's a girl thing."

Charlie looked back at me and smiled. "Ok, goodnight,"he said as he slid out the door.

As he was closing the door, Rosalie muttered, "No, it's not a girl thing, it's an Alice thing." I was sure Charlie didn't hear, it was vampire quiet.

"Hey!"Alice said defensively. "Someone has to have style."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and smirked as she repeated, "An Alice thing."

We all burst into laughter once again, but only for a short time.

"So, what now?"I asked. I looked around for suggestions. None. I then grinned evilly and Alice did also. "Bella, you evil genius,"she whispered. She had apparently "seen" my plan in action.

"What?"Rosalie asked anxiously. She could be the queen of evil sometimes, I was surprised she hadn't thought of this, it was so obvious!

"Let's give the boys a little visit..."I said. Esme and Rosalie gasped and they all came to huddle around me. "Okay, here's what we do..."

After our plan was flawless, we set off to the Cullen house at vampire speed.

We stopped in the bushes near the house. "Okay, Rosalie, go in. Block your thoughts, all three of you," I ordered.

They nodded and Rosalie strolled casually up the front steps and into the house. We could hear Carlisle and Edward talking on the couch. Apparently, they saw Rosalie: "What are you doing here?"Edward asked, a bit rudely.

"I forgot something, I had to come back and get it..."she said as she walked upstairs.

"Go Alice!!"I hissed, and she slipped up to her window, just where Jasper couldn't see her.

Rosalie came back down a moment later, and said to Edward, "Jasper wants to talk to you in his and Alice's room." She smiled and dashed up to stand next to her door.

--

Alice

I smiled as Edward walked into Jasper's room. Jasper was sitting on our couch, reading. Edward went to sit beside him. Jasper looked up curiously.

"Um, hi Edward,"he mumbled, going back to the book for a moment before I sent out a wave of emotion.

He sat up straight and scooted closer to Edward. Edward was freaked out, probably from Jasper's thoughts.

I smiled and contained my giggling.

"Jasper?"Edward asked.

Jut then, Bella and Esme came to join me on the tree beside our window, and then Rosalie.

Jasper stared at Edward with his mouth hanging open, then leaned in, and his mouth met Edward's. I sent out emotions, ones that would make this much funnier. The other girls joined me in a moment.

Edward broke off, gasping. "WHAT THE HELL, Jasper?!"he said incredulously before Jasper sent out his own wave of lust and passion, and this time Edward leaned in for the kiss.

We all put our hands to our mouths, giggling. Then I saw Bella nod as she, Rosalie, and Esme slipped to someone else's window...I stayed a moment longer, sending one more bit of passion, before running after them. Now we were near Emmett's and Rosalie's window. I looked inside with the other 3, disgusted.

Emmett was in there, dressed in pink. PINK PINK PINK. And he had...a wig. And it was blond. And he was singing. To Hannah Montana.

"Nobody's perfect!!"he sang in a horrible crackly voice. This would be easy, I could tell.

--

Bella

"Emmett!!"I said in a creepy, badly disguised voice.

He stopped singing. "Hannah?"he whispered.

I put my hand over my mouth to hide my giggles. "Yes!! This is Hannah!! YOUR SUPERIOR!"

"Where are you?"he asked, looking around his room.

"It doesn't matter! Just...BOW to your superior."

He actually crashed to the floor and bowed.

Rosalie, Alice and I exchanged horrified glances as he kissed the carpet, pretending it was my feet. Well, Hannah's feet.

"Where's Esme?!"I hissed almost too quiet for even a vampire to hear. Alice and Rosalie shrugged, and then Esme appeared and handed me the blond wig Emmett had just been wearing, and some Hannah-ish clothes. I smiled and quickly changed. Then I slipped into his window and behind him. "Emmett,"I whispered. He sat up and looked at me.

"Oh my god! HANNAH!!"he squealed, like a girl. I wasn't sure how I contained my laughter.

"Emmett, I have something to tell you,"I said.

"Yeah! But-me first!"he said. I nodded for him to continue. "I love you, Hannah!!"he said, smiling up at me. My eyes flashed to the window, where the girls were laughing silently, and then I looked back at Emmett.

"Really, Emmett? I was just going to tell you I hate you,"I shrugged and flashed away.

"WHAT?!"I heard him gasp sadly. I giggled as I rushed down the stairs and into the living room, where I saw Esme, Alice, and Rosalie come up, barely visible, behind the window.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"I asked in a Hannah-voice. He didn't look up from a doctor book he was reading.

Oh come on, I thought. He's 400 years old, for Pete's sake! How many times could he have already read that book?!

"Emmett, go away,"he sighed, still looking at his book.

"Oh, I'm not Emmett. I'm Hannah MONTANA!! And I already declared my hate for your son, Emmett."

Carlisle looked up finally and was surprised. "How did you get in my house?!"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen!! You have won the "Youngest-hottest-Best Doctor!" award!"

He gasped. "The YHBD award?! SERIOUSLY?!"

That award really exists? I flashed a look out the front window, and Alice shot me the thumbs up.

"Are you Dr. Gartizzle Sullen?"I asked.

He looked confused. "No, I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen?"he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Oh! But you did win something." I looked at the clipboard Alice had thoughtfully given me, so he would think I was for real.

"Really? What?"he asked excitedly.

"The oldest-ugliest doctor ever Award!!"I said. He looked sad.

I ran away when he wasn't looking, leaving the wig behind.

The girls and I snickered and went back to check on Edward and Jasper. They had stopped making out and Edward was yelling at Jasper about personal space and controlling his emotions because Alice wasn't around.

I snickered as we watched Emmett dry-sob into his framed picture of Hannah Montana.

"I'm burning that,"Rosalie muttered and shook her head. We quickly went back to my house, into my window, laughing.

--

In the morning, about 8:00, we decided to tell them it was us. We ran back there and went in through the front door. We had decided to stay together just to see how everyone would react.

"So, girls. Did you have a good night?"Carlisle asked from the same book on the couch.

"Yeah,"we all said, smiling. I pushed Esme over to the couch to sit beside Carlisle.

"So. How was your night?"she asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing special."

I nodded for her to say it now. "Did you win any doctor awards?"she asked innocently.

His eyes locked with hers in shock, and he muttered, "You didn't..."

We all burst into laughter, and Esme said, "No! Bella did."

He looked at me. I nodded. "There's really a "Yougest hottest best doctor" award?!"I asked. He nodded in shame. We all went up to Jasper next. Alice went inside and kept the door open so we could come in too.

"Hey Jasper!"I greeted, smiling.

"Why are you all so excited?"he asked suspiciously.

"It was fun yesterday!"I replied.

"Oh! Speaking of emotions and last night...Jasper, being gay really isn't too bad. I mean, it's not your fault people send emotions like, oh...say...lust in your direction all the time!"Alice giggled.

He stared at her, open-mouthed. "Alice?"he asked.

"Yes?"she replied, smiling. We all laughed again at Jasper. He growled, and we proceeded to Emmett.

Rosalie went in first, and we followed. "Hi Emmett!!"we all giggled in unison.

He said hi.

Rosalie went over to him. "So, Emmett...do you like Hannah Montana?"

He looked surprised but nodded catiously.

"Because I heard that she hates you."

"UGH! Why would she have to tell everyone!?"he growled, completely oblivious.

We all exchanged "Emmett's an idiot" glances and sighed, walking away as I prepared something to say to Edward.

I knocked on his closed door.

"Yes?"came his musical voice from inside.

"Can I come in?"I asked sweetly, biting my lip to keep the laugh from showing in my voice.

"Bella!"he said. I took that as a yes and opened the door to see him standing in front of his couch, smiling widely.

"So, Edward,"I started as the other girls came behind me. He looked at them, listening to their thoughts confusedly. All they would be thinking right now would be something along the lines of "This is gonna be funny!"

"Edward, it's not nice to yell at people."I smiled. I could see Alice bouncing beside me and Rosalie pressing her lips together to contain her laughter, although she was shaking with it.

"Huh?"he asked.

"And it's not nice to cheat on people,"I hinted. He had to be smarter than Emmett on this one.

"What are you talking about? I would never..."he trailed off, his eyebrows pulled together in thought.

"ESPECIALLY,"I continued,"with a GUY." I smiled as his face went into shock, and then realization hit him.

"Bella?! Did Alice tell you..."

"Nope. Alice did it. I watched...Okay, I helped near the end."

His mouth hung open in surprise as we all laughed uncontrollably.

"Bella!! You guys played practical jokes on us?!"he groaned, obviously reading the others' thoughts. "Okay, I admit, Emmett and Carlisle were funny...but you made Jasper kiss me!!"

I smiled sweetly. "Do you forgive me?"

"No,"he said firmly.

I pouted. "I'm sorry."

"Fine,"he said, his lips turning up in a smile. "I forgive you."

He kissed me, and that told me we were forgiven...even if Emmett didn't know what we had been talking about.

**So yeah...this was kinda random, but, like I said, it's just a filler chapter...but the next one is back to the plot!! DUn DUN DUuUuUuNnNnNnNn:D Please review or do something with your mom's head! THANK YOU. :)**

**And I wanted to thank CourtneyParke for reading this story, and you should all read hers, because they are really good so far, and if you read them and review them I'm sure she'll update faster so I can read them faster!! -wink wink-**

**:) -Dancing to a weird song-**


	10. Feelings

**So, here we go! back to the plot-ness...I had a weird dream, and...it was kinda sad, but I think I'll try to fit it in here eventually(not in this chapter)...-eevil grin So, here 'tis, kids!  
seriously, does anyone ever review anymore? only like...2 people (Thank you those people who do review :D)**

-

Bella

I sighed as I walked in the front door to Charlie's house. It had been a fun night, but now I had to go back: the rest of them were hunting. I could have gone with them, but the stench of the blood would be too much.

"Hey Charlie!"I called down the hall in greeting, hearing the TV. I stopped halfway to the kitchen, about to make dinner, when I smelled the most putrid scent ever. And since I was a vampire, I knew this could only mean one thing: werewolf.

"Um, Dad?"I said. "Is someone here?" I walked into the living room where Charlie was focused on the game..and sure enough, there sat my old friend, Jacob. I stepped back at vampire speed, knowing Charlie wouldn't notice; he was too wrapped in the game, actually shouting things like, "Get him!" and "OH COME ON you wuss!!" and a string of profanities at one player in particular, who had apparently done a lot of damage.

I stopped in the kitchen, breathing rapidly, although it didn't effect anything...But then I had to stop breathing, the scent was so bad.

I flinched as Jacob's feet came down the hall into the kitchen. I ducked my head into the fridge, pretending to rummage through it for some sort of food.

"Hi,"he said quietly and a bit shyly, from the doorway. I hid my face from him, but he would know soon enough. I turned to face him, my eyes narrowed and a visible scowl on my face.

"Hi."I said rudely. I heard his heart thumping wildly in his chest with anxiety. I finally knew what it was like for Edward, and was instantly embarrassed.

"Bella, what's with...your...eyes...?"he asked, trailing off as he stared at me. "Bella."his whisper was so low that even I could hardly hear it. But it was time that he knew. I took a deep breath. "Yes?"

"You heard that?" To a human, this would be just moving his mouth, but I heard. I nodded.

"You're...one of them?"he mouthed. I paused, wondering if he really should know, but he'd guessed hadn't he? Yes, he'd guessed, so it was alright. I nodded again. His mouth hung open as he gawked at me. He suddenly ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I crushed him back, holding my breath from his now horrid smell.

"And I thought it was just your regular bloodsucker scent! I knew it smelled familliar!"he exclaimed. "Jake, you stink,"I replied shortly, still not daring to breathe. He smiled and laughed.

"So do you forgive me?"he asked. I stared at my feet angrily, and heard a loud thud.

"Bella, Jacob?"Charlie called from the living room.

"We're ok!"I answered quickly, almost laughing when I realized that I'd killed Jacob and he was the source of the thud. I revived him, and he stood up groggily. "What the hell, Bella?!"he hissed.

"Shh!"I whispered, putting my finger to my mouth for emphasis.

"What the hell?"he asked quieter.

I smiled slightly. "It's my power,"I said, shrugging.

"What is?"he asked cluelessly, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"I can kill people, bring them back to life, and...Talk to animals,"I admitted. he probably thought those powers were useless and stupid.

"That's awesome, Bells!!"he whispered happily, sweeping me into a hug again.

"Excuse me, but please refrain from touching my fiancee,"came a voice from behind me. I recognized Edward's voice and smell as Jacob let go of me and I flashed to Edward's side, smiling.

"You're back!!"I said. It had been a short hunting trip, apparently.

"Showing off, Bella?"he chuckled, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my head."You're not mad?"I asked in surprise.

"He guessed, right?"Edward smiled his crooked smile and I smiled in response.

"Wait!!"Jacob said, holding one finger up."You violated the treaty!!"

"No, he did not,"I argued.

Jacob stared at me blankly before Edward spoke."No. It was someone else...I wasn't there, to protect her."His voice was completely sad and regretful, even though he was truly happy to be with me forever.

"Huh?"Jacob asked, completely oblivious.

"It was Victoria,"I muttered. He glared at Edward. "Why didn't you stop her?!"

"Because someone convinced me that Bella was kissing that certain someone, purposely to get me to leave!!"Edward reminded him feircely, indicating "someone" to be Jacob. Jacob bit his lip nervously, remembering. "Fine. B-but...oh, nevermind. Just move."He shoved past us into the living room and sat with a huff, next to Charlie.

"Bella,"Edward whispered vampire quiet and fast.

"Yes?"I asked in the same way.

"He stinks."

I laughed and he asked me, "So, are we going anywhere today?" I shook my head no. We stood in silence fore a moment until we heard Jacob on his cell phone, probably telling Billy that he was leaving.

As he was walking out the door, I said, "Bye Jacob!!" He stopped halfway through the door. "Wait, Bells! You never answered me…do you forgive me?"

I looked down at my feet, trying to control my anger: he'd almost got Edward KILLED!! I was mad, definitely. But…should I forgive him? As I was thinking, I heard another thump, saw Jacob at my feet, and heard Edward's laughter, shaking me as he had his arm around me. I couldn't help but smile a bit too. It seemed whenever I was angry, I might end up killing someone, which was something Jake and I had in common. So I restored him and he scowled at me. "Was that a no, or a joke? I don't appreciate it!!"

"Relax, Jacob. It was a total accident,"I said, rolling my eyes at him. "So, am I forgiven?"he asked. I tried not to get angry again as I nodded in answer to his question. He smiled and breathed, "Thanks," before walking out into the mist.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over?"Edward asked while we watched Jacob's car disappear.

"Maybe,"I replied, leaning against his shoulder. He picked me up again, and we chorused, "Bye Charlie!"(even though he didn't notice) before Edward took me into the forest and started running. I didn't have to close my eyes anymore, I was one of them now. "Edward, I can run by myself now, you know,"I reminded him as we whooshed through the trees and slight rain. He smirked and leaned in to my ear and repeated, "I have to tell you every time: I like carrying you." From anyone's but Edward's mouth, it might come out very perverted. But it was Edward's mouth, and it wasn't perverted.

He kissed me on the lips as we ran and then looked ahead, frowning. "What?"I asked, offended. "Was my kiss not good enough for you?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, no, love. I definitely love your kisses. But I miss the way your heart would speed up when I kissed you…"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't miss it. I heard Jacob's heart today, I was so embarrassed that it was how I sounded." He frowned again and looked into the rain ahead.

--

Edward

I kissed her, listening for her heartbeat to speed up, or even to make a sound. I realized I would never hear it again; the last time I'd heard it was when she had been kissing the dog: not a good memory. When she told me how embarrassed she was that it was that loud now with her super-hearing, I also realized I would never see her blush again, would never feel her warm skin again, never catch her from falling again…(probably), never comment on her disgusting human food again, never hear her even breathing as she slept, never hear her talking in her sleep, never watch her falling asleep in my arms, and there were many other human things that she wouldn't have anymore, but I realized most, that I would always be more worried than before: she would insist on being in battles.

I sighed as I walked into the house regularly, to see the whole family in the family room, talking to each other.

_Woah, Edward!!_ Jasper thought. _Why so sad?_ He looked at me curiously, instantly feeling what I felt. I shook my head slightly at him, although Bella saw and huffed, "Edward," with her arms crossed on her chest. I set her down beside Alice and Jasper on the couch and sulked to the piano, sitting glumly on the bench.

"What's wrong with Edward?"Bella asked in a worried voice to Alice and Jasper. "I don't know, you should know better than me, I just feel it,"was Jasper's response. Alice said, "I don't know, I didn't see anything…Bella, you reek!!"

That's when I started playing. Everyone quieted instantly as I played. I noticed that most of the stares I was getting were looking annoyed as hell, except for one still worried Bella, and Esme. I realized it was a sad song I was playing. Oops. I stopped playing momentarily.

"Great! Thanks Edward,"Rosalie growled, jumping up and stomping over to Bella, "Way to bring people down!!" She grabbed Bella's wrist and stormed out to the garage, Alice following close behind.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"I asked, concerned only about Bella.

I heard Rosalie say, "Shopping DUH!!" and Alice called over her shoulder, "Bella needs a new wardrobe!" I growled and threw my hands down, accidentally making horrible sounds on the piano.

--Bella

I sighed as I walked through the small shops with Alice and Rosalie. "Guys, does there seem to be something wrong with Edward?"I asked, stopping. Alice and Rosalie looked back at me, smiling. "Of course Bella,"Alice said sweetly,"he's probably just having his doubts about you being one of us." They turned back around and kept walking, although I stayed there, spacing out in deep thought. As soon as I saw some guys looking at me, I remembered the first night…and I ran at human speed to catch up to them: my sisters. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside to think of them like that.

It all ended too soon, we had to go home. "So Bella,"Rosalie said as we were driving home in Alice's Porsche,"what kind of car do you want?" I couldn't understand what she meant. "Rose, I already have a truck?" She laughed and rolled her eyes. "And the last time you used that, you were human, weren't you?"she muttered."Bella, you'll like a lot faster cars. Maybe you should get…well, I'm not sure, but we'll find something!!"

"I'm not getting out of this am I? I mean, I don't want you spending too much money on me—"I started, but Rosalie inturrupted. "Bella! We're vampires!! We'll live for a long time, you think we need money that much? Carlisle is a doctor, and we've never had trouble before! So just stop complaining about it."

I nodded and we stopped the car in the garage and walked inside happily. We all looked at each other in confusion as we saw Edward: banging his head on the piano, making some weird sound, and everytime his head hit the keys, he made a sobbing sound, like he was crying in pain. He didn't stop when we came in. Rosalie pushed me forward a little with her fake nail. I took a few steps forward and whispered softly, "Um, Edward?"

Esme was by my side in a flash with a worried expression on her face. "He's been like this ever since you left,"she informed me.

I walked up and sat beside him on the bench. "Edward?"I poked him lightly on his shoulder, but he kept going. I shrugged and threw my head onto the piano, hearing all the keys groan as my head went in tune with Edward's. As we swung our heads up and down, I said, "So, Edward. Do you have, um, music writer's block or something?"I asked. I could see out of the corner of my eye Rosalie trying hard not to laugh, but Alice looked like she was going into a vision. I flashed to her side. "What did you see, Alice?"

She looked at me. "He's sad because there are a lot of human things you're missing." Behind me I heard as the banging stopped and Edward walked slowly over to me. He took me into his arms and led me upstairs in a flash to his room and sat me on the couch. He took my hands and sighed, "Bella..." "Don't worry about me, I'm just happy to be here. At least I'm not dead, thank Alice and Rosalie for that!"I interrupted.

He shook his head and looked down at my hands. He looked embarrassed, like if he was human he would be blushing. "I just…missed the human stuff,"he mumbled. I'd never seen him this embarrassed! He'd always been so calm… "Like, when you blush, your heartbeat, watching you sleep, how warm you are…I'll miss those things, a lot."

I nodded and looked at his pitiful face. "Edward."I said sternly. He looked up at me. I continued. "Don't worry. There are a lot of good things about it too. Well, I'm not dead. You won't have to fuss over me as much, I cam protect myself. And I won't fall...as much." I wondered if I could dazzle him, even though he was an experienced vampire. I tried, I burned my eyes into his and tried. He blinked and smiled his crooked smile. "Now who's dazzling people?"he teased. I smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek before I took my bag out and showed him all the stuff Alice and Rosalie had gotton me. "Oh! Hey, Rosalie said I need a new car. But, I don't really want a new one..."

Edward laughed. "Trust me Bella, you'll want one."

--**So, I know it just went POOF!! And ended like that****…****but oh ****well. Yeah, I have like 3 long chapters (long for how I write) and I think this might**** be the longest, actually :D ****Yaayyy! Please review or I will****…****ummmm****…****I dunno. Just please ****review. Any ideas for future chapters? Se****e, the last ****chapter****…****the one that I didn****'t make you read, the one with ****Hannah M0n-Cullen****…****yeah****…****I**** was having writers block, and ****then I realized that Bella ****had to see Jacob again, but it ****didn't turn out too goo****d, I mean, BELLA KILLED HIM!!! ****Ome!!! So anyway, I'd men****tion you if you gave me a good ****idea that I used****…****I'm no****t one of those cheap crackhead ****writers who just takes someon****e's cute idea and says, "I had ****a dream****…****!" (Although I did have an interesting dream...) No. SOOO anyway****…****.thanks yousssssssss :D See ya**

**Oh, and you better be happy****…****it'****s pretty late, okay, EARLY. ****Yup I stayed up this late ju****st to write a chappie!! (But I ****did play with my new laptop a bit for a few minutes****…****ok, ****hours****…**


	11. Die, Die Dead Dead

I flew happily into Edward's room. It had been maybe a week since he confessed that he missed the human me, but he couldn't deny that I rocked this way too!  
I yelped as I entered, wondering why my vampire was lying face-down on the floor. "Edward?"I asked. He didn't move. I wasn't mad at all, so had I accidentally killed him? I thought I was getting the hang of this, after Emmett had repeatedly teased me...but I tried reviving him, anyway. It didn't work.

"Alice?"I whispered, and she was there immediately. She gasped as her eyes glazed over and she was apparently having a vision. She soon came back to the present, gasping with panic, it seemed. Her eyes were wide and terrified, as she stared at me.

"What?"I asked in a major whisper. She shook her head, seeming too upset to think. I called the rest of the family in there after five minutes of Alice's panicy eyes and Edward not moving a centimeter.

"Bella!!"Alice gasped finally, staring around at all the anxious and confused faces of the family, as if just noticing they were here. "Edward...Victoria...oh, no!!"

I heard Victoria's name, and all the Cullens dropped to the floor by my side. "Oops..." As I revived them, they all stood back up--except for Edward.

"BELLA!! Victoria has a unique power that causes the creature of her choice to...die when she dies, it's not affected by any other powers!"Alice said this all in a rush, something only a vampire could understand. And I understood, of course.

"No! Alice, he's not...gone?"I asked, although the answer was obvious. But what shocked me was when Alice shook her head and said quietly, and camly, "No. There's a way that we can bring him back."

"Oh,"I sighed in relief, then in an excited voice,"Well then, how?!"

"That's the thing: I didn't see that part."Alice looked down at her shoes in a sad way. Everyone just stood there with slightly sad expressions on their faces. I had a feeling Jasper was using his power on everyone right now, but it didn't work on me.

"ALICE!! NO, no, It CAN'T BE TRUE!!"I screeched.

She took a deep breath and tried to cheer me up, using a small smile. "True love's, um, 23rd kiss?"

I wasn't laughing...(It had been way more than 23, though!) "No, really!! Alice, there has to be something!"

"All we can do is wait,"It was Carlisle's voice this time, probably not even needing Jasper's influence on the calm.

"BUT--!"I objected, and Rosalie interrupted. "Just till Alice has a visions. And, DAMMIT JASPER stop it; I'm NOT in the mood for calm right now." Jasper must have stopped, because everyone suddenly had horrid expressions on their faces, and they were all arguing and dry sobbing, and panicing, calling Edward's name for him to answer, with no success.

I turned and sped out of the room, halting out in the woods near the house. I felt warm liquid on my face, and smelled the salt water. I was shocked, but I put a hand on my cheek to find that I was, indeed, crying. With tears; something a vampire couldn't do. What was happening?

I sat down on my bottom and pulled my knees up to hide my face in them, sobbing uncontrollably: with tears, I might add. I heard him then, and that smell washed over me again, the one to make me gag and sob harder.

"Bells?!"Jake ran at human speed over to me, squatting in front of me. "Bells, what's wrong? What did they do?"

I didn't lift my head, but mumbled, "It's...no, it can't...he...d-dead-d-d...Stupid vampire...And now I'm...c-crying...a-and..."I couldn't get in many words with my sobbing, and Jake was still oblivious, but he tried to comfort me nonetheless.

"Bella, tell me what happened, please,"he said in the most gentle voice I've ever heard him use, and he put his stenching arms around me. He pulled my hair back so my head was tilted upward, facing him. It was soaked with tears, I could tell from the feeling, but my eyes were probably still the same, not puffy or even red, and my face was probably still as pale and vampiric as ever.

"You're crying? Is that it? Are you...a defect?"he whispered, as if I might be ashamed at that thought. I shook my head, still facing him, and said in the most hamanely possible voice I could manage at the moment, "I'm not a defect. I don't know what's wrong with me, but that's not even the point." I told him about Edward, and Victoria's new-found power.

Jacob looked slightly troubled, and we sat in silence for a minute. I stood up suddenly, not really realizing, and dashed away, hearing Jacob yell after me in a shocked voice. I stopped in front of a random tree and put my hands against it.  
"GODAMMIT!!"I growled, punching the tree, causing a hole in the tree. I growled further, and it seemed that I had quite a temper: I lifted the tree up from the ground with one hand and flung it across the forest, knocking down a line of trees it bumped into. I ignored it and stood against another tree, and put my hands around it, gripping it and digging my nails into the tree trunk and scratching them down it. I sighed and slunk down to the ground, leaning against the tree, growling, as the sun went down. The darkness soon engulfed me, and tears were still streaming down my vampire face, still a mystery that I didn't want to solve at all right now. The silence was horrible, pressing in on me along with the complete darkness. I must be really far from anywhere, because with my vampire hearing and vision, I would usually see a small light, or hear something. But no. Nothing. It started raining, and, although the trees were blocking any light from the moon or anything, the rain fell through the trees, all around me. But not on me, I was sitting under a branch, protected from it.

I heard, and smelled, a deer crossing by, and then it went silent. I sighed angrily when I let it keep going. It seemed that whenever I was in anyone's life, I cause hurt, and death. The deer, Edward, Edward's family...my family.

"Bella?" I snapped my head up and heard a familliar voice. "Guys! I smell her, she's over here."

"Jasper, c'mon!"That was Alice.

"I...I don't think so. It's uncomfortable,"mumbled a voice: Jasper. I knew he meant that my emotions were uncomfortable. I was beyond angry, beyond grief, I was just a big jumble of bad feelings about myself, and sad feelings about Edward. I heard them keep walking closer to me, but not Jasper.

"Bella..."whispered a voice. It was Rosalie, she was next to me in a flash, hugging me hard and then sniffing the air around me, no doubt smelling werewolf. But then she touched my cheek, and the tears. "Bella? What is that...stuff...on your face...um."

"What is it?! Bella?!"Alice asked, on my other side.

"I smell dog,"commented Emmett.

"It's...tears. I'm c-crying,"I answered. I knew that Esme and Carlisle weren't with them. They must have been back at home.

"That's impossible, hun,"Alice said sweetly, as if afraid to say anything to make me mad or offended.

"Shut up, Alice. That doesn't really matter right now. Bella, Esme and Carlisle are getting on a plane right now."Rosalie informed me. I was definitely surprised.

"Why?"I asked, finally coming out of the little depression-not-talking-very-much-uninterested-ness.

"They're going to Italy. They don't want any of us coming with them so that's why they left when we came out here to find you."

Wow. I had just become part of their family a few weeks ago, and already they knew me too well. But at least there was hope--the Volturi would help. Right? They would know what to do. I hope.

"Come on Bella, let's go in,"Alice said. "I bet you wanna relax inside, and get cleaned up." It was true, I was muddy and gross.

"Well, we never really expected you would come this far, how long have you been out here?"Emmett asked.

Well, I hadn't thought it was _that _far away... "I've been here ever since about 4..."I muttered.

"Dang girl, you're fast!"Even at a time like this, Emmett could joke, and I had to crack a tiny smile, before remembering why I was out here, being comforted and held by everyone here; not Edward. I stood up suddenly and walked at human pace the way I could smell that we'd come from.

"Do you want to get there before next year?"Emmett asked, implying that I should go vampire speed. I muttered in response, "Shut up Emmett," which was followed by a boom and a satisfied smirk went across my face before disappearing again. He was laying motionless at my feet, but I couldn't stand it anymore: I would use my power for good, not torturing Emmett (Same thing though, right?) after seeing the scene of Edward...So I sighed as he sprang up again and said, "That was NOT funny!!" I muttered a "Yes it was" under my breath before speeding off toward the house. I saw the light, meaning we were near. I couldn't hear the others anymore, and I finally stopped under the moonlight of the front yard. I turned around to wait for my siblings, and they slipped out of the trees finally, walking past me into the house. All except Jasper. He stopped near me and, after everyone had gone inside, he gave me a look and said, "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for!"I insisted. He shook his head, continuing. "No, really. I can't help it, I have to. And I want you to know I'll do whatever I can to get Edward back. Believe it or not, we all really care about you."

"Thanks, Jasper,"I replied, not really able to smile.

"I don't know how you can block my power, but you can. But I still know how you're feeling, and that really...made me feel awkward around you earlier. Don't do anything as reckless as Edward; you'll regret it. And don't think that: you _do _deserve us, and it's not the end. We won't throw you out if Edward's not here."

"I thought Edward was the mind-reader...and he can't even read my mind,"I joked halfheartedly; of course Jasper knew exactly how I was feeling, and it wasn't so good...

"That's what you're feeling." and with that, Jasper continued on to the house.

* * *

**Yup. So, Bella does have a bit of a temper...and the next chapter I'll do a short-ish one of what happened when she left. So, yeah. Ooh, she just totally left Jake!! Not good. Anyway, what's up with the tears? Hmmm...you'll find out -if you review- -wink wink-  
Oh yeah! When she was clawing that tree...that was experience. When I'm mad, I claw stuff like crazy. Sometimes it's a table, my friend's hand...(she really hates me for that, it hurts!)**

**This was the dream I had, but stretched...the dream was mainly Edward got somehow killed by the already dead Victoria and Bella was sad and they went to the Volturi to find the "cure" (No it's not True love's 23rd Kiss) and it was somehow sadder in my head, when I was dreaming...Then again, my dreams make me end up crying a lot when I wake up...There's just something that you can't really put into words, y'know, on this fan fic...Ok Good-bye good people...See ya**

**(Please Review) Thanks!!**


	12. What Jasper Thinks

Jasper's POV

Bella called us into Edward's room, for reasons I couldn't understand. I felt the confusion, panic, fear, and pain radiating around the room. Half was coming from Alice, half from Bella. I soon saw why: Edward was laying on the floor, face down. Bella looked worried, and Alice wasn't telling us something.

"Bella!!"Alice squeaked worriedly, her eyes wild as they flashed to everyone's faces, then to Edward. "Edward...Victoria...oh, no!!"

I was shocked to hear those words, even if I didn't know what had happened, until I felt a sudden wave of anger and blacked out. A moment later, I was back, along with everyone else. Bella had used her power on us, accidentally.

"BELLA!! Victoria has a unique power that causes the creature of her choice to...die when she dies, it's not affected by any other powers!"Alice gasped in a rush of vampire-speed words, and bit her lip in dismay.

"No! Alice, he's not...gone?"Bella asked quietly.

_Well, of course he is! _I thought, until I saw a movement of Alice's head, meaning..._"_No. There's a way that we can bring him back."

"Oh,"she said. I felt relief from her. Still nothing from Edward, though. "Well then, how?!"

"That's the thing: I didn't see that part."Alice looked down at her feet. I could tell they were all about to burst into hysterics, so I sent a wave of slight calm at all of them. I tried hardest at Bella, knowing she'd be the most devistated, but it seemed to just bounce off of her.

"ALICE!! NO, no, It CAN'T BE TRUE!!"Bella screamed, pain distorting her beautiful vampire features, her silver eyes pleading and all hope gone.

Alice took a deep breath as i sent a wave of calm at her, and a small bit of happiness just in case. "True love's, um, 23rd kiss?" Oops, that didn't work so well. How would Bella react to her joke?

"No, really!! Alice, there has to be something!"

"All we can do is wait,"Carlisle spoke for the first time at this little meeting. I knew he was taking this hard, I could feel his pain, but I could feel his need to be calm; he was our father, he influenced us. He needed to stay calm on his own.

"BUT--!"Bella started again, but Rosalie interrupted. "Just till Alice has a visions. And, DAMMIT JASPER stop it; I'm NOT in the mood for calm right now." I was a bit intimidated by her, truthfully. I backed off, and the whole room burst into sad hysterics like I thought they would.

Bella whooshed out of the room, leaving us to stare behind her.

"I'm going to call...Aro,"Carlisle decided. I nodded, it made sense. The Volturi should be able to help. Right?

He and Esme walked out of the room at human pace, their heads hanging down. I could tell that the most hope was put on the Volturi's shoulders; what a pain, to always help solving problems and all that.

"C'mon guys, we should go find Bella,"Rose said. It was unlike her to say that, and also to feel what she was feeling: she actually cared quite a lot for Bella, and Edward too.

So we all ran quickly to the front door, left wide open in Bella's haste to get away. I strained to hear, meaning she was pretty far, and heard what sounded like mumbles, and someone was with her.

"Jasper!! What are you doing, let's go!!"Alice said frantically before turning back to the others.

We caught Bella's scent, and followed it at vampire speed for a while. She must have been fast--and I mean REALLY fast-- for her to already be that far!!

I heard a screech of "GODDAMIT!" pretty loud, but she was shouting, and a big boom, and crack.

We all looked at each other in fear and sadness; it was hurting Bella a lot. _**A lot.**_

We ran in silence for a while, the only sound the crunching of leaves on the forest floor under us, and soon it began to rain as the sun set. It was pure torture to feel all their emotions right now, I couldn't imagine going near Bella right now.

We started calling to her as we realized we were getting close. I could smell her better now, even through the rain, and could almost even feel her pain from here. I saw a line of knocked down trees. We must be getting close...That must have been before, when I heard the crashing noises. She really had quite a temper, not what I'd expect. But I have a temper too; I was just getting sad about Edward now.

"Bella?"Emmett called. "Guys! I smell her, she's over here." he was right; her scent was the strongest right here...As well as her anger, sadness, pain, worry, terror, and other uncomfortable feelings. I was shaking slightly at those emotions coming so strongly onto me, and I couldn't stop her. I stood there, while the others slowed to human pace and walked on. I was trembling; I balled my hands into fists; If I could sweat, I'd be drenched from the agony of these emotions.

"Jasper, c'mon!"Alice said, and I saw her pale outline against the dark forest, looking back at me.

"I...I don't think so. It's uncomfortable,"I mumbled, shaking my head violently and trembling even more. Bella was now feeling guilty, too, about being responsible for the trembling.

I still heard the conversation, of course.

"Bella..."whispered Rosalie softly, no doubt trying to comfort her as much as possible. "Bella? What is that...stuff...on your face...um." I was curious. I sniffed the air, smelling the woodsy scent, us vampires, and 2 other things under all that. I would have smelled it better if I was near her.

"What is it?! Bella?!"I heard Alice's worried voice.

"I smell dog,"commented Emmett. That was one of the other smells, but the remaining smell, and feeling was...

"It's...tears. I'm c-crying,"Bella stuttered. HUH?! That had been the other scent, salt water tears, and the feeling one felt when crying, and also bewilderment as of why she was crying.

"That's impossible, hun,"Alice said sweetly. I knew she was trying to keep Bella semi-calm.

"Shut up, Alice. That doesn't really matter right now."Rosalie snapped. Then, nicer, "Bella, Esme and Carlisle are getting on a plane right now."

"Why?"Bella asked, the bewilderment growing off of her, then slowly dying down as they answered.

"They're going to Italy. They don't want any of us coming with them so that's why they left when we came out here to find you."

Hope flickered in the air, from Bella. Why could I feel her emotions, yet not control them? It was annoying; I'd rather not feel her emotions at all right now. It was "tear my hair out" stressing, all the emotions.

"Come on Bella, let's go in,"Alice said. "I bet you wanna relax inside, and get cleaned up."

"Well, we never really expected you would come this far, how long have you been out here?"Emmett asked.

"I've been here ever since about 4..."she muttered after a pause. 4?! Wow, that's fast!! It took us hours to get here!

"Dang girl, you're fast!"Emmett said. I smiled smally when Bella felt a bit happy for a moment, then it left her. I heard her stand up and walk back over toward me. I groaned inwardly at the horrible feeling I got, but I was determined not to let her see it.

"Do you want to get there before next year?"Emmett asked pointedly. In response, he got a grumbled, "Shut up Emmett," which was followed by a boom and a satisfied feeling quickly from Bella. He sprang up again and said, "That was NOT funny!!" She muttered "Yes it was" before speeding off toward the house. She was far ahead of the rest of us, and we emerged from the trees near the house to see her waiting. After everyone went inside, I stopped beside Bella and said, "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for!"she insisted, surprised slightly. I shook my head, she couldn't know what the feel of her emotions felt like to someone else. "No, really. I can't help it, I have to. And I want you to know I'll do whatever I can to get Edward back. Believe it or not, we all really care about you."

"Thanks, Jasper,"she replied, and I could tell she was trying to smile reassuringly.

I tried again at a nice emotion, but it failed again. I sighed, feeling her emotions once again, my fingers twitched and my feet itched to be running away from the pain of it. I could only imagine the 10 times worse that she felt. "I don't know how you can block my power, but you can. But I still know how you're feeling, and that really...made me feel awkward around you earlier. Don't do anything as reckless as Edward; you'll regret it. And don't think that: you _do _deserve us, and it's not the end. We won't throw you out if Edward's not here."

"I thought Edward was the mind-reader...and he can't even read my mind,"Bella half-joked, although she knew what I meant.

"That's what you're feeling." On that note, I continued back to the house, feeling better once I was a bit farther away from her, although knowing that it would only hit me full-blast once I got back inside, with everyone's feelings, even if I could control them all pretty good, except one.

* * *

**WEEEE!!!!! Yup, it was just the last chapter, but a bit different...PLEASE review, thank you. :D**

** You might be bored to know this, but I'm currently reading a book called "Millennium Snow" (About vampires and werewolves, although it portrays them differently than Stephenie, and it seems weird after reading this way, now reading the differences)**

** YUP. Thanks for reading, people...Sorry for any mistakes, I was cold and my hands were shaking...Argh.**


	13. Hallucinating and Playing

**Bella's POV again:**

I walked in the house with the tears streaming down my still pale face. My fingers twitched from anger. I growled and then sighed. I sat at Edward's piano, and layed my head lightly on the keys. I sat up and looked curiously at the music sheets in front of me, the title was "Lullaby". And there were ink markings, marking out something and editing it. I tried to read the jumbled mess, and layed my fingers down on the keys I thought were correct. It turned out ok, even though I missed a few notes, considering I'd only ever had a bit of practice when I was little...human.

"Wow, you're not half bad, Bella!"Alice said from beside me on the bench, who had come near the end of my attempt.

"Thanks Alice,"I said, smiling at her. She had a weird glint in her eyes, her smile was too bright... "What is it?"I asked catiously.

She pressed her lips together then said, "Wellllll, Bella. As you know..."she was trying to stall, pausing ever now and then. It was something that I probably didn't want to know. "I can see the future..." Oh great.

"When you started to play his piano, I had a vision. I have forseen that...you should play the guitar!!"she announced. How can one be so happy at a time like this?

She handed me a guitar out of nowhere. "Alice, where did you get that?"I sighed. She told me a story of how Edward had once tried to play it, but he just stuck with his piano.

I tried random notes, to one of my favorite songs, only thinking about the way it sounded. I played a bit, before I'd gotten a small chunk of the song right, some more playing, and another bit right. I was amazed. I found out, by 2 AM, how to play most of it, and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were on the couch watching me, still on the piano bench, getting the hang of playing. I played the full song.

"That was beautiful, Bella,"Alice said when I finished. I shrugged. I felt all of their presence there; something I could do with my power. But the one I wanted to sense was upstairs, with no vibes coming from his vampiric body. I sighed and hardly realized when my fingers moved to play a slow, sad song. I stopped and looked up apoligetically at the others, before trying a more upbeat tune.

"Alice!!"I gasped, putting the guitar down and standing up all in one fluid, fast movement. She bit her lip and looked at her hands.

"Yeah."She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes tightly before continuing. "The Volturi don't know. They say we have to find out by ourselves. And they're coming in a year to see you...More like examine you..."she muttered the last bit, although we could all hear it perfectly.

I zoomed up to Edward's room, rolled him over so his closed eyes were facing up ward, and the rest of his beautiful face. I pressed my lips roughly to his, then pulled back. He didn't move.

"Come on, Edward!! True love's 23rd kiss!! COME ON, EDWARD!!! Please!!"I began to wail and covered my face in my hands, the tears, once again, coming out as a mystery.

"Bella." A voice said from beside me. I knew it was Alice, I didn't look up. "Let's go. Please stop; stop crying. It makes me want to, and that just makes it worse, cause I can't! Let's go back down, wait for Carlisle and Esme to get home."

"I'm staying here,"I mumbled into my hands, shaking my head and still crying. "I'm not leaving Edward's side." I wasn't even sure if she'd understood, even with her being a vampire.

"Bella." This time it wasn't Alice, but a soft, velvet voice. I looked up quickly, to Edward's limp body. I looked over to Alice, she didn't seem to notice. My eyes were too shocked to cry at this moment. "Bella, keep crying. Cry as much as you can. Do it, and listen to Alice." I understood now...It was like last time, when he'd left. I was having hallucinations. Although it wasn't very nice considering the circumstances this time. But I nodded and stood up to follow Alice downstairs, the tears willingly spilling over this time.

She looked at me, surprised that I listened to her. But she walked me down with her arm around my shoulders comfortingly. "Bella, stop crying,"she repeated as we stepped out to the other 3. I shook my head, 'no'. "Bella..."she sighed.

"I can't, Alice. It's not possible. I will cry as much as I can." I quoted the words I'd heard, determined to obey, even if it meant crying for all of eternity.

I plopped down onto a chair. _Please talk to me,_ I thought at the hallucination. It laughed, although not happily. "Bella. I love you, you know that. "

"But you're a hallucination,"I muttered out loud, staring into space, and seeing his face in my mind. The others looked at me, Emmett asked, "Bella?" but Jasper quickly snapped, "Shut up!!" He obviously felt the weirdness right now.

"NO. Bella, I am myself. You're not hallucinating this time,"The voice was so firm, it sounded truthful.

"You can't...I have to keep crying. I'll do that!! B-but, don't lie to me!! I know you're lying, you're in my head!!"I mumbled, shaking my head violently.

He growled and a scene of something that happened when I was human, with Edward, one of those semi-normal days that I never could have remembered, flashed into my mind. Only edward would have remembered that day... "Now do you believe it, love?"he asked in a whisper in my head.

"Edward!! It's real. It's real!!"I gasped, looking over at the Cullens. I quickly explained to them the man in my head, Edward. They didn't really believe me, except Jasper.

"She's for real. Her whole feeling is honesty; and a second ago, she was muttering to him."he said in my defense.

"Bella, hurry! Time's running out. I only have till 4 AM until i can't be with you, I've been allowed a loophole,"the voice reminded me.

"Ok. Ok, tell me how to do it, then!!"I said back. Then, to Alice, "What time is it?" She told me 3: 54. Oh no...

"Sorry...If I tell you that, it can never be broken. I'm not kidding you, either. And you're a wonderful guitarist. Not so much my piano..."

"Edward!! No, no. Tell me, I need to know!!"I pleaded, feeling a slight stupidity at talking to him in my head although me outloud.

"All I can tell you without actually becoming "might-as-well-be-ripped-to-pieces-and-burned", is that you need to cry!!"

I burst into tears happily, doing whatever I could to help.

"I love you Bella,"the voice said, slipping away, until all that was left in my head was my thoughts and the ringing in my ears. "I love you too,"I whispered, tears still going down my face.

I explained our conversation with them, and then we sat in silence, waiting for Carlisle and Esme to return...

**I know it was real short, people. Sorry!!! **

** I would update faster, and longer chapters...if you all REVIEWED... :D**

** Thanks for reading!!**


	14. Just Sitting There

**Thanks for reviewing, people...some of you, anyway :) So here's another chapter...I can't update as often, I have a lot of school work, and stuff, and I'm getting sick...I can't see that well, my eyes are getting all watery (Allergies)...yup. But here it is. **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR STACEY...OR HER MOMMY!!!!**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT (Seriously)**

**Oh, and ****xxDeath's Daughterxx**** asked about the loophole...I think some others are wondering about that too, so here is the explaination:**

**Edward can read minds, right? Well he figured out that there was a limited time access to your power in a weird way, something from Victoria's power, meaning he could hear people talking for a certain amout of time, while talking to them through their minds...which just happened to be up until that time... :) Oh, and he couldn't say anything about how to get him back because then he would be dead forever, like he was cheating. **

**Does that answer the question? If anyone has any other questions, just ask!! I'll answer them. I know it can be confusing, I think things up in my head, then write it down...weeelllll...Yeah, sometimes it's just like..."Huh?"**

**READ**

**--**

I heard Esme and Carlisle come up in the Mercedes. They came in the door with those sad expressions... and Carlisle said, "Sorry kids..."

"We know,"I interrupted, from my spot on the couch, glaring down at my hands and trying to remain calm. Not wanting to get angry, or it was "Bye-bye, Vampires" until I brought them back.

"Of course; Alice." Carlisle nodded and we all went our seperate ways...me to a vacant room, where there were no reminders of Edward, just a futon and my guitar, and a cd player. I sighed, playing the tune to a song that's always cheered me up: "Stacey's Mom."

But it didn't cheer me up, even when I started to sing along. "Stacey's Mom, has got it goin' on..." My voice did sound much better, but I sighed and put my new instrument down. I layed on my back on the futon, with me arm over my closed eyes, trying to get as close to sleeping as possible. I tried to move very little, my un-needed breathing evening out... And then I remembered his soft, velvet, voice telling me to cry. I don't know why. But I did; I cried endless, mysterious, impossible tears, laying in that same position for who knows how long. I heard the mumbles of others talking in seperate places, heard them fidgeting uncomfortablly, heard their depressed sighs, just as they could hear me...minus the talking.

After what I thought was 10 hours, I got up and went to the bathroom to wash the salty smelling tears off my face. I looked in the mirror at myself; my face was pale, not flushed, of course, like it would have been had I been human and crying. Then again, if I had been human, I wouldn't be as pretty, wouldn't have these eyes, would be alive, wouldn't hear all that I could hear. Wouldn't be able to kill people and feel their presence...to _not_ feel someone's presence...like the feeling that you've forgotten something, the feeling when you know something's missing, but this was more than that.

I quickly washed my pale face, but still crying. I walked slowly back to the room I had been in, the empty one. I sat with my knees drawn up to my face, my arms wrapped around my legs, my chin resting on my knees, staring blankly out the window. I noticed that it was morning light that I saw. It must have been around 9:00, I guessed.

I went upstairs to knock on Alice's door. "Come in,"she called out to me before I could even put my hand near the door. I stepped inside, to see Alice smiling up at me slightly, her eyes, I noticed, getting slightly dark.

"Soo...Shouldn't you go hunt?"I asked, going to sit on the couch next to her. She shook her head and replied,

"Nah, we're talking turns...sort of." She looked annoyed.

"What's wrong?"I asked confusedly. She shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"They all went, leaving me here, and I have to go alone, later." I know she was hiding something from me, I could feel it, hear it in her voice, see it in her eyes; and I didn't need to be a vampire to notice that. I looked back at her dark eyes, and realized what it must be...

"How long?"I whispered, looking away from her. She sucked in a ragged breath, and answered quietly, "Three."

I nodded, not saying anything else about it, more tears brimming over, as they would for the next three years, as I'd promised.

* * *

**Yup, that was pretty darn short, I know. But I'm sorta tired, and plus it felt like a good place to stop...and, yes, he will definitely get back. If anyone has any theories, from the clues Edward gave her, or something, about how it happens, tell me!! And i'll mention it, if you're right. :)**

** (Stacey's Mom is funny, it's a joke me and my friend have, but yeah listen to it if you haven't...)**

** Ya wanna know the joke thing? Ok...Well, she knows this GUY who she met in Wally World, who she ran into, and he happens to work with her step uncle(or something) soooooo...she was like, "HI I think i know you" and he said, "Yeah I'm Stacey" so now they're best-est friends (kinda) and yeah...so we're thinking about that Stacey with the song. **

**The other reason I used it was cause I was listening to it..Now It's Panic! At the Disco :D**


	15. First Day

**Since the last chapter was sooo short, I figured I'd update again. Sorry if there are any lowercase "I"s...my shift key isn't working well, and I fixed the ones I saw, but sorry about anything like that. -glares at Shift key-**

So for the next half a year, I sat in my room mostly, occasionally talking to my family. Soon, we—'we' being Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and I—enrolled in a high school near Forks. They told me that we would normally go to a college, but under the circumstances, it was better to stay in this general area. Because Edward was dead, in his room; although I'd moved him so he was laying on his couch.

**First Day Of School**

Alice and I were supposed to be freshmans, while Emmett and Rose were sophmores. Psh, like anyone would believe that!

And they've always been saying how inconspicuous they like to be, but they bough me a CAR!! And it was purple, pretty, fast, weird-looking, and _very _conspicuous. **(Picture on my profile...I don't know a lot about cars, sorry!) **I'd been to afraid to drive it, although it was pretty; this was my first time driving it. Alice and Jasper took the Porsche, while Emmett and Rosalie put up with my nervous driving. I slid into the comfortable drivers seat, started the engine. I turned the radio up, and Rosalie changed it to a good station from the passengers side, while Emmett sat in the back like a little kid, very scrunched up in the small space...now I knew why he'd gotten the Jeep.

I stepped on the gas, zooming out at 150, enjoying the speed, as we race through the driveway, onto the road, passing Alice and Jasper—who looked dumbfounded. I laughed along with Emmett and Rosalie, though not very happily. I wish Edward could have been there for my first driving of the car, but I knew that we would eventually have a first day with him in it, where I would feel the special-ness all over again.

We got to the school, B. Dover High—named after the famous guy, B. Dover for I-dunno-what—in record time.

While we waited for the other two, I stared toward the school, with only a few students there.

"So, what's this 'B. Dover' guy's first name, anyway?"I asked, breaking the silence.

"Benjamin, I think,"Rosalie answered, also looking toward the school. I nodded, before it sunk in...I smiled when I realized it, turning my head to look at her, amused. "You mean this guy's name, is Ben Dover?"I asked, hiding a giggle. She nodded at me, looking confused.

"What about it?"she asked catiously. "Do you know him or something?"

Emmett finally spoke, his booming laughter almost shaking the car. "Ben-ha-Dover!!!! Oh, that's nice!!!" Rosalie blinked, then realized. Both her and my laughter joined Emmett's, I gasped between giggles, "I see why he...only put the first initial!!"

Someone opened my door. Jasper, I realized. Alice was laughing histerically, having seen a vision, I guessed, and told Jasper why we were laughing, causing him amusement too.

I coughed and straightened up, ready to go in. But the others were still in hysterics.

"Guys!!"I called. "It's not that funny." They weren't listening. I looked around the mostly empty parking lot, only a few cars were there, no one looking...

The laughing stopped abruptly as I used my power on all of them. I looked down at them, suddenly surprised. They weren't dead, as I'd thought, but had stopped laughing, looking calmer.

"Jasper? Thanks, I guess." I'd guessed Jasper calmed them down. But then he looked confused and shook his head, no.

Alice went into a vision, and I was pulled into a slightly blurred world, seeing the event in front of me.

There was Edward, sitting next to Carlisle on the Cullens couch! What was this? There was a calendar on the wall, it was 2 years later. Then i saw a beautiful girl walk up to them, confusion written on her face, as I realized that it was me! We started talking, although I suppose I was only meant to hear the part that I heard: Carlisle saying "These powers can only mean one thing. That you..." then the blurryness left, and I saw, sharply, my vampire siblings staring at me weirdly. I looked toward Alice.

"Bella! I had a vision!"she announced. I gasped. Was that what had happened...to me? Carlisle had said power_s. _

"Alice, Carlisle said powers, in the plural! Does that mean I have multiple powers, or what?"I asked. The confusion that was first on her face was wiped away by understanding.

"Bella...Yes. And you can have visions, as well!!"Alice looked gleeful. She kept talking, vampire speed. "and the thing with Jasper, that was you!! You have many different powers, to be discovered eventually! Let's tell Carlisle!!" She squealed in delight while the others looked astounded.

"NO! No, Alice, we can't. not yet!!"I said. She looked at me, puzzled. "Why not?"

"Because, he was sitting with Edward. And the calendar, two years later..."I reminded her. If we told him now, who knows what could happen to the future? She pouted, but nodded. We walked together into the school. I had World history first, then Algebra 1, other boring subjects, as well as lunch, and my favorite out of my schedule: Art!

I found a new friend, Mel, who also laughed at the name of the school, and another, whose name was Aaron. They were almost as funny as Emmett, sometimes, yet not as stupid. They were in all my classes, whereas Alice was in my english class, World History, art, and lunch.

Alice and I walked to where Rose and Emmett were sitting, along with Mel and Aaron. I introduced them.

"So, Bella. How was your first day as a freshman?"Emmett teased, smirking.

"Ugh! I've already learned the stuff, how do you stand it?!"I groaned. Until I accidentally let it slip...I looked at the two humans. Mel laughed. "Yeah, it's just reviewing stuff right now." I nodded and smiled, thankful for them to not notice the different meaning.

We left school that day, with no interesting news except my powers, which we wouldn't tell Carlisle or Esme, though.

"How was school?"Esme asked when we walked through the door. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "How do you put up with it? I don't have enough patience!" I ran to get my guitar, and immediately let the tears start. The morning's adventurous vision had reminded me to cry. I sat on the couch as the others filed in behind me. They gathered around to listen to my skilled fingers on the instrument. It was quite easy, I hadn't needed so much parctice. I played the tune to "Barbie Girl" while Emmett sang, although I almost fell down laughing as he sang, the boy parts in a deep, deep voice, the girl parts in a high, shrilly voice.

I was so grateful I had this family. If I didn't, I would be torn apart with the misery from Edward's "death". Even if it was for just 3 years. I could laugh and talk, and it was mostly real. I only rarely needed to pretend, but when I was alone in my room I could break down into a million sad peices. My eyes were still tearing, although half was from laughing so hard.

Then I went into the blurry world again. It wasn't anything big, just Alice telling me, two minutes later, they were hunting.

I came out of it. Alice was biting her lip nervously, looking towards Esme, while the rest had stopped and were looking a bit guilty. Because Esme wasn't supposed to know about the vision thing.

"Bella?"she asked. I cringed. "It looked like you just had a vision. What's wrong dear?"Her tone was joking slightly.

Alice laughed nervously. "Oh come on, Esme! Bella can't have _visions_!"she scoffed, rolling her eyes and putting up a great facade. I wonder how many times she's lied before...?

"Bella."Alice said. I looked up at her. Oh. This was my vision. "We're going hunting, ok?"

I nodded and smirked. "I've seen." They all laughed, because Esme had gone outside to finish some things with her garden before leaving with them.

I waved good-bye as I watched them leaving the house. They left and I sat on the couch, still crying. I felt like going to see Edward...but something told me not to, right now.

The phone rang just then. I picked it up and said politely, "Hello? Cullen residence."

"B-Bella?"came a nervous, husky voice.

* * *

**How was that? Yup. So Bella's realized some other powers...you'll have to wait 3 years to see what Carlisle has to say about it...(Ha ha-yeah right) unlesssssss you REVIEW!!! Please. Thanks.**

** The End of the chapter. :)**


	16. The Treaty

_"B-Bella?"came a nervous, husky voice._

"Jake?"I gasped, before he suddenly hung up, leaving only the dial tone. I tried to call him back a few times, but soon gave up. I wonder what he called for? Was it important? Why had he suddenly hung up, and then he wouldn't answer when I called back?

I thought about going to see him, when it hit me: I couldn't! That was because of the treaty...

I sighed and set the phone down, getting ready for 2 long years...

**2 Years Later...**

I know Alice had said 3 years, three years ago. But what date was it; was it exact or some random day soon? It had been boring so far. I had wondered why Jacob called, and why he had never called back, but the burning questions I had faded away...I was learning the virtue of patience. For many reasons. The first one, the obvious one, being waiting 3 years for Edward...The 2nd reason, having to repeat school. Ugh. The third, not being able to sleep and being awake 24/7, then there was the fact that I couldn't tell Carlisle or Esme until Edward came back.

I could feel something different about this day...it could be the day, the day he came back! I'd been crying almost constantly, except for when I was at school. I had obeyed orders. I had also found some different qualities and powers during the time. Alice said I would find more after I wasn't so depressed, but she also said that I could find very unique powers when I was depressed. It was slightly hard to keep this secret from our vampire parents, they definitely suspected something. I mean, they weren't _dumb._ It was mostly obvious, like when I would go into a vision right in the middle of talking with them, Alice or someone would have to distract them. Rosalie actually seemed much nicer, she'd become almost as friendly as Alice at most times.

From the room that has become comfortable, and I'd filled with some of my stuff, and my clothes, I heard the phone ring downstairs. I heard Alice say, in a normal voice that I wouldn't hear if I was human, "Bella."

I rushed down to where she was holding the phone out to me. I took it and plopped down onto the couch, Alice sat beside me. Who was it? Was it Charlie? After I'd moved in with the Cullens officially, I hadn't heard from him much. He didn't exactly aprove at first, until he realized that they would all be there, including Carlisle and Esme, and that I would be "going to college". Psh, if only he'd known...

"Hello?"I asked into the phone.

I heard the smile in his voice as he replied, "Bella!!"in a happily surprised voice.

I smiled, and my mood brightened noticeably, Alice raised her eyebrow at me.

"Hi Jake!"I said gleefully. The rest of the family ran down, looking at me. Obviously there really weren't secrets in this house...or privacy.

"Bella. I have to talk to you about something serious." I could tell he was older, and his tone was serious, but there was a hint of happiness still.

"What is it?"I asked catiously. "And why did you hang up on me that one time...2 years ago?"

He paused for a moment, then continued. "I had to go with the pack; sorry. So anyway...I've been talking with them, and you know, we can't see each other anymore." By _them_, I know he meant his wolf friends. He kept going. "And we worked out a...an amendment, if you will. To the treaty."

These words gave me hope, but I wasn't sure exactly what he meant. "Care to elaborate on that?"I asked.

"Well, if the Cullen family signs it, the treaty will be along the lines of: "_The Wolves can go on Cullen territory, the Cullens can go on the Wolves territory. As long as no one is harmed in the proccess, no exeptions and no other vampires except the Cullens, no other wolves except the Quilletes." _See? So now me and you can see each other!!" He was gleeful now, almost speaking vampire-fast.

"Jacob! You did all that just to see me?!"I smiled upon his reply of "m-hm!" "Thanks!"

"So, listen. Here's the plan,"he went back to talking business-like, "We'll all meet at the border and sign. And then, we're free! For the most part...Plus this can help with hunting those other bloodsuckers that come."

"Hang on Jake,"I said, and covered the phone with my hand. I realized the others had a say in it, and probably weren't so happy about it. "So, how about it? Are you in?"I asked, knowing they'd heard our conversation with their acute hearing. Alice nodded instantly. Rosalie and Jasper looked uncertain; Emmett was getting pumped up, something about "cornering stupid carnivoures" which made Rosalie feel a bit better; and the "parents" both had slight smiles on their faces, meaning "we don't care as long as it doesn't endanger the family."

After I noticed everyone nodding and saying "Yeah" in unison, I informed Jacob that we would be there soon.

"Remember, Bells! All of you have to sign."He reminded me. Wait...

"Jake? Does that mean 'me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle'?"I asked. If not, I'd most likely never see Jacob again.

He paused for a moment. "Yeah, and Edward. Anyway, I'm really excited to see you..." I didn't hear the rest, for I'd dropped the phone. He hadn't known about Edward, I forgot.

The others looked sad, and slightly mad. There was a new vampire around here that we all wanted to get, he had killed a few people, including Bob, one of the teachers at our new school. Plus, I hadn't seen Jacob in so long, I wanted to talk. And he could help me get happy, just until Edward was back...

I ran upstairs to Edward's room. The tears sprang up again; I shook his body, calling his name.

"Edward!" I rolled him over, accidentally earning his limp body a thud as it hit the floor. He was even colder than before, and I was a vampire too!

I turned his face so it was facing up at me, his eyes closed.

I shook him some more, calling to him as I leaned over his face. A few tears rolled off my face onto his, hitting his cheek, his eyes.

"Edward?"I asked in a whipser.

* * *

**HA-HA Cliffy. :) I just love 'em, don't you? No? Oh, that's right! Well...review please!! THANK YOU**


	17. MOUTH MUSIC!

_I shook him some more, calling to him as I leaned over his face. A few tears rolled off my face onto his, hitting his cheek, his eyes._

_"Edward?"I asked in a whipser._

As my tears rolled down my cheeks and shed onto his cold skin, I gasped at what I saw. I saw something that I hadn't seen in so long...something I'd been wanting to see, that I'd fallen in love with. I saw a pair of bright topaz eyes staring at me from on the couch.

A smile slowly slipped onto my face, and my mood brightened.

"AliceJasperEsmeCarlisleEmmettRosalie!!"I called in a rush, still staring at the eyes, afraid that this beautiful vampire might disappear if I let him out of my line of vision for even one second.

The family came slower than they could have, but came nonetheless. And then they all saw the beautiful vampire breathing on the couch under me.

Rosalie and Alice gasped and squealed happily; Jasper had a small relieved smile on his face; Emmett was grinning in a goofy way; Carlisle and Esme both looked much more relieved than Jasper.

A smile broke out onto Edward's face, so exuberant and wide that, even though he was a vampire, I thought if it got even a milimeter wider, his face would crack. Jasper's smile was even bigger now, too.

"Bella!"he breathed, sitting up quickly and crushing me into a tight hug. "Oh, Bella! You did it! You did it, Bella!! Thank you, oh Bella!" He repeated this several times, hugging me beyond bone-crushing. It made me glad I was a vampire, too.

And then I was so happy he was back, metaphorically "alive", that I couldn't help it; I'd longed for it, I'd waited 3 years to see him, to hear his voice. I didn't give a second thought to the family that was watching us now, just pushed my lips onto his, and he fell back from the unexpectedness, until he kissed me back and put each hand on either side of my face.

I could tell we'd both had the same longing, but after only a minute, I finally broke away from his wonderful lips.

He pulled me back down with his hands, still on my face, kissing me roughly, urgently. But not before I caught a glimpse of the family...

At the first kiss, they'd all had affectionate expessions, like saying "Awww!!!" But now...Jasper was kissing Alice firmly; Emmett and rose were in full out "make out, on the floor knocking stuff over" mode; Carlisle quickly, but sweetly, pecked Esme on the lips. Then I saw as he glanced around at all the romance, shrugged and began to kiss her pationately.

Edward was kissing me urgently, like there was no tomorrow.

It must have been strange...Yes, strange...To see a family in this room, kissing their loves like crazy.

If someone came in and saw this, they might laugh or just walk away, asking themselves, "_What universe does that room exist in?"_ Here we were, a family of vampires, making mouth music...strange. **(Yes, "mouth music." I thought kissing was getting boring, so I looked up synonyms, and BINGO!!")**

I pulled back for the second time, earning an adorable pout from Edward, and snickering at it. I looked around at the passionate family, coughing to cover up my obvious laugh. It was real laughter, happy laughter, after I have him back...

I suddenly went into a vision, 30 seconds in the future (another one of my powers--To tell when the visions actually happen). It was Emmett...oh my god. I came back to the present, and grimaced. Alice's and my eyes met, obviously she'd had the same vision as me.

"OK STOP!"I roared, making them all stop kissing. "Before it gets rated...R...cough-Emmett."

"Yes. Please, do that in your room if you do,"Edward agreed.

Rose and Emmett walked away...

"So, Edward..."Carlisle started, back to his business-like state.

"The tears. That's what saved me. It's been that all along; Why do you think I asked you to keep crying?"Edward answered, not needing Carlisle to continue. He smiled at me.

I looked at the clock. 9: 30 AM. Wait. I went back to that vision, the one that happened at 10:00.

"Alice!"I hissed across the room, as Edward was talking to Carlisle. She looked over curiously. "The vision!!"I reminded her. Then the boys looked at us.

"What? Alice, did you have a vision?"Carlisle asked. Edward was, no doubt, reading her mind. He raised an eyebrow at me, I nodded.

Carlisle led us downstairs to the living room. Alice stood near the stairs, where she and I had seen the vision from the first time. Alice explained to them about my powers...while I leaned against the door.

"Bella, come here,"Carlisle requested. I shrugged off the door and walked to stand in front of them, waiting for the words I knew were coming, and some that I was curious about.

Once I was in front of him, he said, "_These powers can only mean one thing. That you_..."The words I'd heard before... "are very special."

"Psh!"I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, I sorta figured that on my own right after I found werewolves and vampires existed, and when I had a vision of this happening!"

He continued. "Bella...Have you ever heard about anything called The Ultimate Vampire?"

* * *

**Yayyyy!! EDWARD'S BACK! WOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Well, we all knew he had to come back eventually. SO ANYWAY...Thanks for reading...**

**The faster you review, the faster I TYPE...and update :)**


	18. The Ultimate Vampire

**I guess I should do this, just because It's been a while. Like 11 chapters ago, I think...**

**DISCLAIMER: I really wish I owned Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse...OMG! I DO!!! Seriously: they're on my bookshelf, but I don't actually own them. :( Or Breaking Dawn/Midnight Sun ideas. Would that totally rock?! Plus, I'd be rich of i did. Now, I could go onnnn and oooonnnnn with reasons why I don't own them, but I think you want to read now:**

_

* * *

"Bella...Have you ever heard about anything called The Ultimate Vampire?"_

"The Ultimate Vampire? Should I know what that is?"I asked him, totally confused. He shrugged.

"I guess it's not exactly something everyone knows...Hey, I don't think my family even knows it!!" He looked around, and the others shook their heads 'no'.

"The Ultimate Vampire is someone...a vampire...who—OH! I don't know how I didn't realize it before!" He hit his forhead, although it wouldn't do much good. "DUH! It—she—is supposed to be a myth, where as a human, it can block some powers unconsiously, and naturally. But as a vampire, it can block any and all powers, as well as let any powers in. It is supposedly also the most powerful vampire EVER; hence the name. There are supposedly many powers and gifts, instead of just one, and some may come later in years, some may just disappear if they aren't used in a certain period if time, after they've been discovered, but she will always have at least 3 powers." He sounded as if he was quoting out of a book...he probably was.

"Wow,"I breathed after a small bit of silence. Carlisle thought about something for a moment. Then, "Of course, your controlling life-and-death thing, and talking to animals, sensing people's presence, will be permenant. And your visions will probably just come at random moments, I bet you'll be reading our minds soon, too."

I nodded in wonder, not struggling to keep this in my memory.

"And, once the Volturi hear about you, they'll want you. They'll come, just to see you."

Once he said that, I caught a glimpse of Alice before we both went into the vision:

It was Aro. "Please, Bella! You could be sooo useful! Get whatever you want...helping keep the peace. Please, please."

I said no politely, but he got on his knees and took my hand. "Please."

I was pulled back into reality, met Alice's amused expression, and a smile came onto my face. We both cracked a laugh: Aro Volturi, begging me to become part of his guard? Hah.

Edward knew what Alice had seen by her thoughts, and quickly filled the family in. They all raised their eyebrows.

"So, you think I-I'm the..U-Ultimate Vampire?"I asked in a quiet voice, as I felt my eyes get wider.

Carlisle nodded. "Almost definitely; There's no other explaination. The book I read it from, and all the legends, nothing ever said when or who it was...So I'm 99.9 percent positive that you are the Ultimate Vampire. In the legends, anyone who was aware of it would call you the title of 'Ultimate', so..." He smiled. "What do you think about it all, Ultimate Bella?"

I laughed. "I dunno, if I'll like that. It might annoy me like hell."

"Well...you better get some sleep, we have school tomorrow!"Carlisle announced, which confused me until I felt the presence of someone coming up to the open front door. He suddenly realized who it was, apparently. "Oh...Bella, would you like to let him in?"

I turned to look, and smelled him first: Jacob. I wrinkled my nose, but then the smell was gone. I sniffed the air and looked around at the others, smiling. They still smelled it.

"Well this power is convienent,"I said. I inhaled visibly and they laughed or fake-glared. I stepped over to where Jacob was at the door.

"Hey Jake!"I said, smiling brightly. He smiled back.

"Bella? So...umm, what happened before? I thought it would be alright to come, just to sign, then we could come anyway. The pack already signed."

I nodded. "Sorry. See...Edward wasn't...here, exactly. But he is now, so we'll all sign!"

He asked what I meant, so I reluctantly told him my sad story of Edward. He'd come to put his arm around me in the middle of my summary.

"And, she saved me!"Edward finished before I could. "Thank you, Ultimate Bella." He leaned in and kissed me, but not before I rolled my eyes at the title.

"Ultimate Bella? What, is that her hero name?"Jacob joked, also grimacing at the mushy kiss.

I sighed impatiently and told him in a rush the Ultimate Vampire story. His mouth shaped an O when I'd finished. "Day-um, Bells! I knew you were special, but really."

"Let's just sign the stupid treaty!"I reminded him. He nodded, and my family was here at once.

"How do you stand the smell, Bella?"Emmett whispered, not breathing.

"Powers, remember?"I chuckled at his expression.

I signed the treaty first, seeing the other pack members names... Sam Uley, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quil, Jared and Paul.

Carlisle signed second, followed by Edward, then Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, and finally Rosalie—the most reluctant.

"Yes!"Jacob hissed as he walked away, back into his Rabbit, to take the treaty back.

"Come, we must be fully rested for school tomorrow,"Edward joked, holding out his hand for me, and I took it gratefully. He led me up to his room (I didn't really want to sleep in my room now) and I layed with him on his couch.

We sat there in silence, the closest thing to sleeping we could, and I heard him say, "Goodnight, Ultimate Bella." I giggled and closed my eyes to be more asleep. I kind of missed sleeping. But I missed laying with Edward every night so much more.

* * *

**YAYY!!! So, now you know. PLEASE review...I have some sad news: This story will end soon, maybe 2 or 3 more chapters. They'll just have a cute little ending, and one in Edward's POV, the last one in multiple POV's? And Bella can see Jacob. BUTTTT there will be a sequal. If you liked this one, you'll like that one...You might like that one more, though. :)**

**Please Review!**


	19. Meeting

**Bella's** **POV**-

I walked—more like skipped happily—over to Edward, who was waiting by the door, smiling brightly.

"Hi!"I said. I sounded like one of those girls that swoon over him, I sounded all giddy. It was because of the fact that I had Edward back! My beautiful vampire boyfriend.

He chuckled. "Are you, by any chance, happy this morning?" I rolled my eyes and stood up on my toes to kiss his perfect lips. He swiftly pulled me closer to him.

"Are you ready fir school?"he asked after pulling away. I nodded. I took his hand and took one step out the door, before thinking of something...I smiled deviously and turned around with a cute look on my face.

"Can I drive? You haven't seen my car..."

He looked at me. "You got a car? Oh...I guess that was obvious. Well, let's go then." He put his arm around my waist and we went into the garage where my purple baby was waiting.

I looked back at him for his reaction. He was staring at it, then shook his head in disapproval. I frowned. What was wring with it?

"Alice is making me go to school in a purple vehicle. On purpose. Other than that, it's wonderful." I relaxed a bit when he said that, and he opened my door for me. I plopped inside and took out my keys. By the time Edward was in the car, we were already down the driveway.

I noticed him staring at the steering wheel, and any other part of the car having to do with driving it.

"You can drive tomorrow,"I promised him, smiling.

Then I went into a vision. I somehow was still driving, fast and perfect. It was Jacob, standing at the doorstep with his pack. It was after school today. I came up the driveway in my car, alone. And as I came back to reality, I understood why...

"Edward, why don't you go hunting after school today? Your eyes look a little dark." It was true. His eyes were getting dark, and he was obviously thirsty by the way he avoided looking at any humans we passed. He wouldn't like for me to be near the wolves, even if I could protect myself. I wondered why he'd even signed the treaty?

"Sure; What was your vision?"he asked suspiciously.

I tried my best to seem nonchalant as I replied. "Umm...I just saw you really thirsty, um, you weren't in a good mood on the way home...Uhh. Yeah." I really was a rotten liar. But it would make sense, wouldn't it?

He shrugged and nodded, although I could tell he didn't believe me. I'd have to get to Alice quickly. Or I could just tell him.

"I don't like lying, Edward,"I sighed and glanced at him. He looked like he'd known it was coming. "I had a vision of Jacob coming over later."

"Oh, Bella..."He looked out the window. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it.

We were at the school by now. I didn't move; I was waiting for his answer.

"I'll go hunting later,"he finally said. I smiled, and thannked him. He leaned over and kissed me before we both got out of the car and met Alice. The other Cullens had graduated, again. I had all my classes with Edward, and 4 with Alice, plus lunch.

I walked in, hand-in-hand with Edward. His locker just happened to be next to mine and Mel's. I was putting my books in, when Mel came up.

"Hey, Bella!"she said, un-locking her locker and trading a book in there for another.

"Hi Mel!"I replied, smiling.

She looked over my shoulder in a daze, blinked, then back to me.

She leaned near my ear, and whispered, "Bella. There's a new guy! And he's looking at you, sort of, um...weird."

I laughed. Edward could easily hear her. I'd tolld her of Edward before, after I knew he was coming back and she'd meet him sometime. I'd never actually told her his name, though.

I turned to Edward, and we played a game...

"Hi. How may I help you?"I asked him. He smiled.

"Oh, I was just looking for my girlfriend..."he replied.

"Your girlfriend?"I prompted him.

"She's beautiful, with brown hair, deep brown eyes, and...did I mention beautiful?"He smiled wider, then added too low for Mel, or any other human, to hear, "Bella, she thinks I don't deserve you...She's a good friend, really. But she could be right."

"Edward Cullen! DON'T you ever say that!"I almost yelled in reply to the last part, completely blowing up the joke.

"Huh?"Mel asked from beside me.

"Edward! You can't really think that!"I said.

He shrugged and looked into my eyes. "You know I think that. But I guess I'm sorry. Oh, and Alice is coming over here."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Alice coming towards us.

"Hey Bella,"she said, then glared at Edward. "Oh, hi Mel."

"Uh, guys? Could you tell me what's going on here?"Mel asked, having no clue that this was my Mr. Perfect.

"Mel...This is my beautiful boyfriend. Edward Cullen." I smiled, showing off my vampire.

She looked back at him, ogling. "Really? Oh-my-gosh."

Aaron came up, calling, "Hey Mel, Bella, Alice!" Then he turned to Edward. "Hi...New Person. Oh, wait! Here's a joke! Uhm...ok, you'll like this one: So, why did the turkey cross the road? Ok I'll give you a hint: Where's the 'F' in 'way'?"

I exchanged a glance with Alice, and then Mel. We were all trying not to laugh at him, because Edward obviously knew this joke: it was origanally Emmett's...Plus he could read Aaron's mind. It wasn't really a funny joke at all.

Edward smirked. "The letter "f" is not in the word "way" at all."

Hah! I knew he'd get around it.

Aaron looked up at him. "No! See, you're supposed to say, "There is no ef-in' way!!"

"Sorry, Emmett beat you to the punchline about 2 years ago,"Edward said. "Anyway, I'm Edward." He put his hand out for Aaron to shake. He shook it glumly.

"DUDE!"he suddenly said. "You know Emmett?!"

"He's my brother,"Edward affirmed.

"DUDE!!"he repeated. "Then so is Alice...And Rose, and Bella, and Jasper!"

"Actually,"I cut in. "He's my boyfriend."

"You never told me you had a boyfriend."

The bell rang then, ordering us to get to class.

"C'mon, Edward!"I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

* * *

**Edward's POV** (We all know "POV" is "Point of View" right? Just making sure...)- 

I didn't listen to the teacher. I was thinking about my 3 years...alone. It was like I was in a coma. Or was it? I suppose not...It was horrible.

I had sat alone in a dark world, all alone, thinking of Bella. She would be in front of my face, brightening the dark. It was the most quiet I'd ever remember hearing. There were no annoying buzzing sounds, no one's thoughts in my head. I was all alone.

I found that loophole—I was just thinking about her, then I was suddenly in her head—and talked to Bella for the shortest of moments, right after having a talk with Victoria. Victoria had been there at the beginning, to explain it all with an evil smile. She told me that the only way to get out was for my true love to shed tears on me, because of me. But because Bella was now a vampire...

But when I went into her head, she was crying! I told her as much as I could, all the while memorizing her voice. The next thing I knew, after sitting alone for 3 years, I felt something: I felt cold drops of water on my face, an angel calling my name...I opened my eyes and saw Bella.

I jumped when the bell rang. I was just so wrapped up in my thoughts. I followed my Ultimate Bella to the next period. And the next, and all throughout the school day. I would follow her everywhere until she told me to leave.

At the end of the day, we stood out by her car. She kissed me softly before driving off, and I ran into the forest. I would give her her time with the dog.

* * *

**Thanks, once again, for reading!!!! Please review, again, and thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far!! ONE MORE CHAPTER until sequal...**


	20. Eternity

**Bella's** **POV**-

I hopped out of the car and smiled brightly at the pack.

"Jacob!"I squealed happily, running up to him. I looked at the accompanying pack, and noted that there were two extra faces.

Jacob, following my questioning gaze, said, "Yeah. We have a few additions to the pack: Bella, this is Leah and Seth. Guys, this is Bella."

They both sort of glared at me, and they all seemed to be holding their breath; I was thankful I had that certain power to not smell them whenever I wanted to.

"Hi,"I said, smiling tentatively. None of them really looked happy, I could tell they only signed the treaty to please Jacob.

"So..."I said, turning back to him. "How has everything been going?"

He shrugged. "Boring; there haven't been any signs of any bloodsuckers around..."

I glared at him. "Have you forgotten that _I _am now one of those so-called_ bloodsuckers_?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Bells. But anyway, you're not a bloodsucker, you don't do anything like that. Maybe I could call you 'Ultimate Bella',"he joked.

I shrugged and caught him saying, "It's sortof a stupid name...But I'll call her it to please her."

I glared again. "I heard that, you know!"I snapped. Maybe it was a stupid name, but he didn't have the right to say it like that!

"What?"he asked. "What is she talking about? She heard something I said..."

"Dammit, this is stupid. I mean, why did we _all_ have to come here?"Paul said. I glanced at his bored face, it looked like he hadn't said anything...

"Oh my gosh. Oh, nevermind Jake." I realized I was reading their thoughts. I did not want that...

Sam's voice came into my head. "_I wonder what's with her. She could have had a normal life, just _—" His voice cut off, along with the rest of them.

Maybe it stopped when I wanted it to? Well, if that was the case, it was a bit too late. I'd heard something that would be bothering me for a while, _I wonder what's with her. She could have had a normal life, just..._

I sighed. "Jake, now isn't the best time, okay?"

He looked taken aback, but masked it quickly and nodded, motioning for the others to leave, too.

"Bye, Bella,"Sam said quietly, and gave me a meaningful look, as if he knew I'd heard his thoughts.

I shook my head and mouthed, "You're wrong" after them. I couldn't have a normal life, I couldn't just block them out like that...

I sighed and walked into the house.

"Carlisle?"I asked in a normal voice. He was at my side instantly.

"I read their minds,"I said quietly.

He nodded, "I'm not surprised."

"But you don't get it! I didn't want to, after I'd realized it, and then it stopped!"

At this, he did look surprised. "Well...Bella, I suppose that's not supposed to be surprising, seeing as you're the Ultimate."

I shrugged and walked up to my new room, decorated to my liking — courtesy of Alice — and sunk down onto the bed, thinking, until I heard the front door close downstairs, and then footsteps coming up the stairs, towards this very room. And I felt so much better when I heard the voice say, "Hello, Bella."

**Edward's POV-**

"Hello, Bella,"I said, coming into her room, which she'd moved into, yet we pretty much shared mine and her rooms.

She had it decorated, with black walls and a big pink heart every so often, a closet filled with Alice-bought clothes that she would most-likely never wear, a bed—she was more used to a bed, than a couch — a bedside tabled, the rocking chair in her room at Charlie's house had been moved here, and a pastel purple colored bookshelf held all her books in one corner — except _Wuthering Heights_, which was laying on her bedside table.

She was sitting on her light blue bedspread, a small dent where she was, a small smile plastered on her lips as she looked up at me with her metallic silver eyes through her long eyelashes. As I did most of the time, I felt an impule to kiss her, as wel as feeling annoyed by the fact that I couldn't hear her thoughts. She made me so curious to what she was thinking...

"Hey Edward,"she finally said, breaking our little moment. I beamed and sped over, so I was sitting beside her on her bed, with my hand on her cheek. I leaned down to let our lips connect passionately. She placed her tongue along my bottom lip, and I parted my lips, and the kiss became more intense as we explored each others mouths, and, I noticed, I didn't need to control myself, I didn't need to hold my breath, I didn't feel a thirst for her blood. But, in a way, I would miss that.

_Then again..._I thought as I pushed her down onto the bed, on top of her, still kissing. _It's not so bad. _And I'd have her for the rest of eternity.

_And that's final._

The END (if you haven't guessed).

* * *

**oh my gosh! I finished! As in, COMPLETE! I feel so accomplished!!!! Of course, I'll be making a sequal, look out for that...You might want to add me to your alert list if you want to read it.**

**And, even though it's the last Chapter (20) I feel like it was too short! SORRY about that, too, and any few grammatical mistakes. OH and **

**Disclamer!!!! I didn't own it on Chapter 1, I don't own it now...I doubt I ever will. If I did, would I be writing on a _fan fiction_ site? Really...**

**PLEASE REVIEW for the last time in this story!!**


	21. Testing My Control

Hey guys!!! I KNOW 'this story is supposed to be over', are your thoughts right? Of course! Well, I just wanted to let you know...The sequal is out!!! It's called Testing My Control! Here's the summary:

Bella has fun with her new powers at first. But with some unexpected visitors, 5 years as "Ultimate", which entitles bad news, and the treaty to keep intact, will Bella survive? Or will all of vampire-kind be revealed?

URL: http://www.fanfiction(dot)net/s/4099238/1/

PLEASE remember to replace "dot" with "."

And please review. Thank you:D

-Ninja Emmett


End file.
